


Tell Me One Time That You Want Me

by Requests_Are_Open



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Reader-Insert, Request based, Soulmates, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requests_Are_Open/pseuds/Requests_Are_Open
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader/Marvel characters Soulmate AU<br/>Requests are always open, and they're highly advised<br/>Updated on weekends, with 1000 word minimum each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fanboy (Scott/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> These will be one shots unless I get requests to extend them. Most of these will be requests but I'll throw in some of my own ideas as well. These are soulmate fics, so they will have some element of the soulmate universe involved.

You have always hated bugs, specifically ants and bees. It's not that you were scared of the tiny creatures but they were just so... Hard to catch. You groan in annoyance as the ant crawls underneath your bed and relocate to the living room.

 You had just moved into your apartment, fresh out of college and ready for the "real world", and so far all you had done to the place is add a couch, a bed, and a lamp. Honestly, you weren't really one to interior decorate. What you were excited about was living in New York... Right next to the Avengers tower. This was planned. You were a _huge_ fan of the heroes and you couldn’t help but hope that you would meet one of them. You had heard from a few of your friends that Stark would sign autographs.

The other reason you had selected a building so close was because of your soulmate. You absolutely adored your words; they showed that you soulmate was a total Avengers dork as well! There was a tingling sensation on your hand as the ant crawled across it. You shot out of your seat “Damn it!”

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were walking home from work when you saw the crowd outside your building. People pushed against you as you started to make you way to the door. By the time you reached the entrance, there were security guards pushing people back. “Hey!” You shout, voice drowned in the crowd. “I live here, let me in!”

The security guard in front of you glared. “Lady I need to see some kind of identification.” You groaned, and someone must’ve heard you because all the sudden Sam-who’s-actually-Falcon is speaking from behind you.

“M’am that’s actually my neighbor, mind letting her in?” Then he nodded at you and led you into the building. You tried not to hyperventilate. He brought you to the elevator and pressed the up button. You gulp.

“So, uh, are you actually my neighbor?” You choke out. Sam looks amused and you blush. “Well, I mean, we live in neighboring buildings and now you’re in my building.”

“I’m just being the good guy.” He shrugs at you. “I try to do one good thing a day. Then I can feel less guilty when Steve is talking about helping twenty old ladies across the street because he was in a ten-mile-radius.” He seems so genuinely peeved that you can’t help but laugh, relaxing as the elevator dings and opens.

“Is he really _that_ good?” You ask, immensely curious to know.

“You have no. Idea. He is just Mr. Perfect. I envy his soulmate.” He chuckles to himself and you step into the elevator.

“Well, it was great meeting you.” You say as you press the fifth floor button. “And thanks for helping me out!”

Sam grins “No problem.”

When you get to your room you grab a journal and pen and start writing. Today I met an avenger! And he was fantastic… I hope I meet you soon, I have so much to tell you….

You were chasing a butterfly when the trouble started. You knew you were technically not a child, but sometimes instincts get the best of you and god-damn it was a _terrible_ day at work and nothing went right at all and now your friends are ignoring you and you just _need_ to catch this butterfly… And then you ran into the man on the sidewalk. He lurched back, but his coffee spilled forward, all over your clothes and hair and your leather boots. This guy must’ve been crazy because his coffee was at least a hundred degrees and you cry out in pain before he can even react.

But then he reacts, swearing at you and angrily picking up his empty coffee cup and throwing it away. Then stomping across the street in a huff. You sigh, shivering slightly as the coffee cools down and deciding to go into the nearest building for help.

Stumbling into the door and heading into the nearest bathroom you wipe off your clothes and skin, sighing at the obvious stains in the fabric. When you decide it’s as good as it’s going to get you walk out of the bathroom and look at the man-no-men in front of you. You take in a deep breath, hold it, close your eyes and count to ten.

“This is not what it looks like. This is not real, I am not here: I am dreaming.” You sigh “I was chasing a butterfly, and ran into that guy, and I passed out from the pain. That’s all.” You open your eyes and earth’s mightiest heroes are still standing in front of you. “Um, Hi?”

“That was totally my reaction too! Aren’t they sooooo cool? I mean I still can’t believe that I’m surrounded by _the_ Avengers every day.” Said the man towards the back, with brown hair and warm brown eyes.

“Shut up Scott.” Said Tony “How did you get in here anyway?” He asked you. You shrug.

“I just kinda walked in, the doors were open. I didn’t realize it was the Avengers building.” You say. Sam laughs and Scott looks at you funny.

“Jarvis?” Tony asked.

“I believe Y/N is part of our database. Scott, care to explain?” Said the ceiling

“Woah-what was that? You startle slightly. “How does it know my name? Who’s Scott?”

“That was Jarvis, my AI, and I’m not sure how he knows your name.” Tony answers.

“I’m Scott” Brown eyes speaks from the back, “and I think… Well you just said my words? That makes you my soulmate… Do you like ice cream?”

 Shit. Shit. _Shit._ You didn’t even recognize your own words, and your soulmate is… An avenger… The same soulmate you’ve written a letter to since you were five and learned about soulmates. You burst into tears. Scott is instantly at your side.

“Hey, hey now! Don’t be upset. If you don’t have my words that’s fine.”

You sniffle and yank up your sleeve so he can see the paragraph. “I-I just, you know, always figured you were an extreme fanboy, and we could um… be fans together. But you're an Avenger so um maybe not?” Scott laughed and gave you a hug.

“Look around. Earth’s _mightiest heroes_. How could I not be a fan?”

You grin at him. “I’m glad you’re a fan. Also I love Baskin Robins.” Scott groans and all the avengers laugh from behind you. “What?”

“Nothing!”


	2. I Don't Believe In Magic (Wanda/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Do a Reader/Wanda fic with the soulmate AU that one of your eyes is the same color as your soulmate's and your soulmate has an eye the same color as your eyes. When you meet both your eyes will return to their own color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever looked at fanart for Wanda? It's SO cute!!  
> This one is going to be angst-y but don't worry, it'll work out ;)
> 
> I'll post an extended ending of "future" Reader/Wanda upon request!

You have one brown eye and one red eye, and sometimes you think you are the owner to the red one. After all, that would explain the odd things that have been happening to you, the headaches and odd surges of rage. Of course, this had been occurring since you were young, but now they were getting particularly horrible. Your parents had sent you to all sorts of doctors who just prescribed pain medication and your soulmate. Of course, they did so with a pitying sort of smile that said _good luck finding the devil spawn that is this child’s soulmate_. Your parents would whisper about your bad luck behind closed doors and explained to you that your soulmate and you had a very deep emotional bond, which means that you were feeling part of what they were feeling.

They failed to mention that they knew who your soulmate was, and that your soulmate was looking for you. They smiled reassuringly every time the doctors prescribed you new meds, and grasped your hands when you had migraines.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were forced into the hospital one night when your nose wouldn’t stop bleeding after a particularly bad headache. You were starting to become thin and sickly, and your new meds would cause you to lose your hair. You cried for hours but resigned yourself to knowing that somewhere out there was your soulmate who would love you, whether you had hair or not.

Days grew longer and longer, and you played various board games and learned how to play solitaire six different ways. You were friends with all the nurses who walk in, and a few of the doctors, some of which would sneak you new books and movies to watch. You liked to watch the news and talk about what was happening to either the nurses or your roommate, a young girl with pneumonia who would be leaving in a few days.  You were particularly interested the avengers, heroes who were fighting in a place called Sovakia.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up to the sound of people rushing around you, and you looked up to see doctors running down the hallway with the body of a man. Screams were coming from the waiting room. You shakily moved around your room, grabbing the board game Life and setting it up on the table in the middle of the room. You couldn’t wait for company. Your parents visited but not often, and even the doctors were saying you didn’t have long to live unless you met your soulmate. You put on a smile and tried to be brave, but you were losing faith in the miracles of soulmates.

Your new roommate was a comatose Avenger. Pietro Maximoff, his name tag said. He was gorgeous; his silver hair was streaked with dark roots, his pale skin muscled. He made the headaches a tiny bit better, but you refused to believe it was anything but coincidence.  You were surprised to learn that doctors weren’t allowing visitors, even though the nurses were always talking about his brown-eyed girlfriend who apparently never left the hospital. You sigh and play a game of Life against yourself. You lose.

 

He wakes up as you’re falling asleep. His blue and gray eyes blink and then he starts gasping. You get up faster than you think is possible and grab his hands. You feel pure joy and determination as you look at him, tears streaking down your face.

“Brother! You’re alive!” He looks at you in confusion

“Wanda?” The door is thrown open with a blast of energy and then a beautiful girl is walking through and going to Pietro’s bed. She throws herself into his arms and sobs. You back away from the bed a few steps, and then all the energy in you fades away. You watch, as though separated from your body, as you hit the floor and don’t move. The girl in front of you startles, and you see nurses running into the room as your eyes close.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When you wake up Pietro is sitting beside you, playing on an incredibly expensive looking Stark phone. He catches your eye and grins. “Here” he tosses you the phone, and looks at your shocked face as you catch it. “Didn’t see that coming?”

“Thanks.” You smile tentatively at the hero in front of you and fiddle with the phone. He grins back.

“No problem. I have somebody I think you need to meet.” He looks at you for a second and frowns. You try to imagine how you must look, undernourished and bald, with a red eye. You shrink back a little and blink and then the girl’s in front of you. You look down. “This is my sister, Wanda.”

Wanda steps closer and makes a little gasping sound. You look up into her brown eyes and curse yourself for hoping… But Pietro smiles at you and then you’re looking into a mirror at your two…Blue eyes?

“I don’t understand. I had a brown eye and a red eye.” You look up at your soulmate for an explanation and she smiles sadly at you before her eyes flicker red. You see an image of you and Wanda curled up on a couch, you had hair and you both smiled before she pecks you on the lips. All at once it fades and you’re back at the hospital. “Woah, what the hell was that?” You gasp.

“Magic!” Pietro says. You shake your head. You don’t believe in magic.

“The future.” Wanda smiles, leaning down to embrace you. You wrap your arms around her.

 “Then take me home”


	3. My Secret (Natasha/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by fieldmark346  
> could you do a natasha x reader were natasha and the reader are married and the avengers don't know cause they kept it a secret from everyone even Clint doesn't know until they walk in on the both of you making out on the couch in the living room.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> If you requested a prompt it'll be up very soon!  
> Please comment or request (getting requests makes my day!)  
> Stay beautiful!

 

Natasha and you met when you were sixteen. She was nineteen at the time, and when your eyes met and the world was lit up by a million colors you couldn’t help but fall in love. The two of you liked to talk about your lives, and watched shitty rom-coms (even if Natasha would never admit to seeing them) and even sparred if Nat was in a particularly good mood.

There were drawbacks, especially when the Avengers banded together to fight Loki. During the battle you almost never saw Natasha, and when you did it was very brief and rushed. (That isn’t to say you fled like a normal civilian because you totally kicked alien ass as you helped evacuate the building).

Unfortunately, nobody knew either of you had a soulmate. To keep you safe from job-related hazards both you and Nat pretended to be colorblind, and you went to blind dates your friends set up for you because you were “going to be gray-haired by the time you met your other half.” And maybe you had a right to be a tiny bit smug every time the date ended in some kind of random disaster because the Black Widow was spotted nearby.

Everything changed after the battle of Ultron. Nat relocated you to the city to be closer to the Avenger’s tower…And her. The two of you got even closer, until one day she called you outside. When you walked onto the balcony you saw you girlfriend, getting down on one knee and holding out the most gorgeous rose gold ring, diamonds woven into the metal. _Yes_ “Oh my god yes!”

Your wedding was small, the only people invited being the priest and your parents. You and Natasha stuffed each other’s faces full of cake, and grinned happily at the wedding gifts (a knife set for Nat and a few kitchen appliances for you.) you had fun being domestic together, and aside from Nat going to work (and you going to work as well) you lived in a happy bubble.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha and you had been fighting lately. Even though it was a mutual agreement to keep your marriage a secret, you were getting tired of not seeing your wife because she was training. So as you stood in front of the avenger’s tower you debated the consequences of seeing your girlfriend at work. Screw it. You walk in, weaving your way through the hallways and to the stairwell. Marching up the stairs you head to the common room. There! Your wife is sitting on the leather couch, the centerpiece of an expansive living room.

Without hesitation, you jump onto Natasha’s lap. Your wife tenses for a moment and then puts her hands on your shoulders.

“Why are you here?” she whispers urgently, looking at you as if to make sure you aren’t mortally wounded. You pout dramatically, and kiss her on the nose.

“I wanted to visit you at work at least once.” You say, leaning down to kiss her. “I didn’t see anybody up here…” Nat groans.

“Fine” she grumbles.

Then she pulls you down, your lips colliding with hers as you lean back onto the couch, your hands in Natasha’s hair.  She tilts her head up and you mouth kisses down her neck. You straddle her lap and then

“Who the FUCK is that? I thought I told the team no getting it on in the living room! I had ONE RULE. One. Rule. But no. No. The couch is a great place to have a steamy make out session. Sure. Go ahead. Wait. Is that… Natasha?” You startle back as Nat sits up and fixes her hair, as cool as a cucumber. You blush bright red and look into Tony Stark’s smirking face. “Natasha you _fox_ ” he wolf whistles and Nat glares at him.

“Natasha who is that?” Nat looks down and you stare at the man ahead of you. _Oh_ this must be your wife’s best friend Clint. He looks extremely put out. Behind him stand a ruffled looking Steve Rodgers and an impassive Bruce Banner, to the side of which must be Wanda and Vision. You wave awkwardly.

“This is my spouse, Y/N” says Natasha. You hold out your hand to display your wedding ing. Wanda makes an appreciative cough, Tony whistles and Clint turns his betrayed eyes on your wife.

“How could you not tell me Nat?” Your wife lets out an almost inaudible sigh. “I’m your _best friend_. I told you about Laura-nobody else knew about her.” Natasha arches an eyebrow. “Except the team” he concedes.

“Clint nobody knows about me.” You say, glowering at the team as Nat glowers at you.

“It was to keep you safe. The avengers attracts so much danger that putting you in the spotlight would only cause problems.” Nat whispers to you. “You guys were not supposed to know.”

“Yeah, yeah we get it. You love each other and Natasha is an overprotective Russian-American bear.  Bleh. The point is when did you guys even meet?” Stark asks, grabbing some whiskey and pouring glasses.

“We met ten years ago during a local parade.” You smile at the memory, of turning around to talk to the person next to you only to be blown away by your beautiful soulmate.

“I was there on a mission.” Nat’s voice interrupts your thoughts. She looks reminiscent as well. “I was trying to get a better angle to attack, but then you asked me if I knew how many people died each year at the parade because of assassins. Relax Rogers, I didn’t kill Y/N” She looks highly amused and you snort at Steve’s concerned face.

“So anyway, I told her that about ten people get assassinated in the parade each year, and that I was glad to meet her so I would finally get to see the color of the blood.” Steve was as white as the stars on the America flag and Clint was doubled over from laughing so hard. “What? That’s the only reason people go to the parade anyway.” You say defensively.

“This is definitely your soulmate Nat.” Clint says.

 “Welcome to the avenger’s family kid. Glad to have you.” Tony grins at you.

“I should come visit you at work more often” You tease Natasha, quickly kissing her on the lips. “Bye guys!”

 As you walk away smirking you can hear Clint ask “Why hadn’t we met Y/N before this?”


	4. Sandwich (Natasha/Male!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by JackSparrow789  
> Natasha and Stark!Male!reader are getting married but they haven't discussed what's happening with Nat's last name yet. Basically REALLY mild hurt/comfort with cuddles at the end. Tooth rotting fluff guys.
> 
> [This is a summary of the actual MONSTER prompt. The real thing was basically a fic on it's own ;) ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda out of my comfort zone so I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Also what's with all these marriage-style Natasha/Reader prompts?
> 
> I love requests and feedback!  
> Stay beautiful!

Being a Stark was probably one of the best things that ever happened to you. Tony, your brother, was always looking out for you and making you sweet weapons of mass destruction… And really, what more could a boy ask for? Except for a girl. Tony met Pepper when you were still a teenager who was fixed on being a soulmate counselor instead of the Agent of Shield you were today. You saw their instant love, and you were envious of your brother’s luck. Of course, when you were asked to help train the Avengers you had no idea what you were signing up for.

At first, you hadn’t realized that Natasha was going to be involved in any part of your life except for training. Then again, the infamous black widow didn’t seem to be a fan of touch, which was too bad because you were _definitely_ one of the most touchy-feely people ever. And you were a huge snuggler. Eventually you had to fight the female assassin, which ended up with her pinning you on the ground and both of you gasping as identical gold brands in the shape of a spider appeared on both of your arms. Henceforth, Natasha was forced into action movie and cuddles with the Starks.

You proposed on your third anniversary for dating. You asked Clint for Nat’s hand in marriage because you figured her best friend would be the authority figure in this kind of thing. (He said yes by the way. The two of you had always had a very real bromance, and he highly approved of your relationship with Natasha.) When you pulled out the ring, an elegant gold band with small diamond chips Natasha agreed at once.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, making plans for your wedding, you and _your brother_ had gotten yourselves into a heated debate about the issue of last names.

“Tony my last name is L/N, not Stark, so obviously it’s going to be Stark, L/N.” You state tersely, annoyed.

“No! No _Stark_ goes last. L/N, _Stark_.” Tony shouts over you, standing on the tips of his toes to reach your height. Natasha looks over, the corner of her mouth tilted up in amusement. She gently herds you two to the kitchen, when you’ll be trying samples of wedding cake.

“Absolutely not. No way. No how. No when no where no why.” You shake your head furiously back and forth to prove your point.

“Well when you and Nat get married, you’re gonna need to know this, won’t you Y/N? You’ll need to know which name comes last. I bet Natasha secretly wants to be a Stark.” Tony says victoriously.

“I think I’d know what my own fiancé wants.” You growl.

“Umm noooo. I’m the smart brother. And I’ve known her longer. So there.”

Natasha looks back at Tony. “So what exactly is my name going to be Anthony?” Your brother perks up, gesturing wildly.

“Well, it just _has_ to have Stark in there somewhere, and I’m assuming you want to keep Romanov? Of course you will. And of course you need Y/N’s last name in there as well.” Natasha raises her eyebrows. “Oh my god” Tony pauses, “It’ll be like a _Stark sandwich._ ” You laugh at the maniac look in your brother’s eyes, and the hint of terror in your fiancé’s. She stops moving ahead of you and you accidently walk into her back.

“Hey, Nat, you okay?” You ask, concerned. She swivels on her heels and looks at Tony, horror etched into her features. “What’s wrong?” Before you can ask any more questions Natasha cuts you off.

“Hell. No.” She says, stalking past you two back to her room.

“I don’t think she likes it Tony” you tease your brother, the moment of animosity gone. “In fact, I think she really hated it.”

“But it’s genius. I’m genius. How could she not like it? Damn it, I need some back-up.” Tony scowls playfully “Don’t you sass me squirt.”

"You know you might not be able to snuggle with us from now on because of that idea, Tony" You say, crossing your arms in a “you’re not welcome” manner.  He stands still for all of five seconds.

“Natasha! Natasha I didn’t mean it- pleaseeeee let me keep cuddling with you and your fiancé. Come on Natasha- I’m willing to overlook the fact that it was genius! Just forgive me” He shout as he sprints through the hallway.

You stand in the hallway, wondering why your fiancé hated having the “stark sandwich” in her last name. You couldn’t see why the name Natasha Stark Romanov L/N was so bad. You sigh, maybe she wanted to keep her last name? Tony always did come off very strong, but Nat was marrying you, not your brother. Maybe she would be more willing to change her name is Pepper did? You groan. Pepper was as no nonsense as Natasha, maybe even more so because she had to handle Tony regularly. Maybe if you bribed her? But Pepper always got what she wanted in the long run, and besides, you don’t think she was without anything. Tony spoils his soulmate almost as much as he used to spoil you as a child.

You had fallen asleep on Natasha after the second Mission Impossible movie, bored of watching actors use bad spy techniques to ultimately get the girl. You wake up when you hear the telltale click of a camera, and when you look up, Clint is taking pictures of the scene in front of him, you cuddled into Nat on one side, and Tony curled up with Pepper on the other, the four of you creating a literal Stark sandwich. Scott makes a cooing sound from behind Clint and Sam and Wanda smirk. Steve looks to the side politely, not sure how to deal with the scene in front of him.

“Natasha. Nat” you whisper in her ear. “Are you sure you don’t want to be part of the Stark sandwich?”

Your fiancé nuzzles her face into your shoulder. “Yes. Now shut up and let me sleep.”

 


	5. One Hundred Good Deeds (Steve/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Sav- fellow Hoodie Allen fan ;)  
> More Steve Rogers FTW  
> This was kinda open-ended so basically High school! Reader (going into Freshman year of college) goes into an internship with Tony Stark and realizes Steve is their Soulmate after robots attack the tower.  
> Marks on soulmate end up on you AU (Ex: bruises, scratches)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So I'm powering through prompts as fast as I can and they'll be up in the next few days. I loooovvvveee prompts and I've started obsessively checking my email to see if I've received more (I know I'm crazy).  
> Anyway you guys can send in more than one prompt apiece-just be aware that if you want a Nat/Reader right now it may go on a wait list until I get some more character variety.
> 
> Stay Beautiful!

 

You hated high school. Aside from having little to no friends, you found almost all the teachers disinterested and uncaring. You had almost no involvement in school programs even though you were always encouraged to join in on social gatherings. To be honest, you couldn’t care less about social occasions. You’d much rather go on obsessive research to try and find your soulmate. All you know about them is that they don’t get injured often, but when they do it’s hella painful. And dark looking. And it requires you to go out of your way to try to explain to people that no, you’re not being abused, your soulmate probably just has really severe anger issues. It does make sense, considering the way your hands bruise as if your soulmate had been punching something… Or someone.

The only class you actually liked was science. You discovered you had a knack for chemistry your junior year, and now you’re a senior and taking AP chemistry. You were particularly interested in the science and chemistry of cryo-freezing. Obviously, you encountered Steve Rogers during your research, the American dream. What you were fascinated with was the science of it all, how incredibly strong this kid must’ve been to go thought what he did. From that moment on you made a silent promise to your soulmate that you would be stronger than Steve Rogers for them.

With your newfound fascination focused on America’s golden boy, you decided to go to college in New York. You even filled out an internship application to work for Tony Stark. Prom and graduation flew by in a blur and you found yourself packing up for New York, excited to start your new life.

What you didn’t expect was the Battle of Ultron. You had been working with Stark for a few months when you were introduced to the team. Tony and you got along like gasoline and a lit match. That is to say, you were both crazy mad scientists who enjoyed blowing things up in the name of discovery. You loved the team instantly, and your curiosity about Steve could not be contained. You liked to corner the Captain and bribe him to tell you about his life with the promise to teach him about pop culture. Of course you also had a deep fondness for Clint, and Natasha who were like older siblings to you. When you found out that Bruce and Tony had created a psycho robot monster that wanted to kill everyone… Well you instantly went to Tony’s side, defending him against the team. He was your boss after all… And your best friend.

Tensions were rising on the team though, and try as you may, you couldn’t defuse them. Instead, you tried to get to know Steve more. The two of you became very close, Steve helping you study For assessments and projects. Even though Tony was still your best friend you were slowly making room in your life for Steve Rogers. In fact, you might even have a teeny tiny giant crush on him. But seeing as you weren’t soulmates, you wouldn’t pursue it, and clearly Steve wouldn’t either. Oh well.

You were watching the team try to lift Thor’s hammer, or more accurately watching Steve almost lift Thor’s hammer, when crazy psycho robots broke into the tower. You ducked as the glass flew through the room like confetti, scrambling to find a place to hide. You had almost made it to the corner of the room when metal arms threw you backwards towards the window. You shrieked in pain as you hit the floor, grabbing the nearest thing, which happened to be a coffee mug, and throwing at the robot. It blew up and you turned to see Tony behind you.

“Thank you. Thank you.” Your breath hitched as you rambled hysterically. “Tony I think I broke my arm, and maybe my face and that thing was coming after me and I also think I broke Clint’s favorite coffee cup.” Instead of comforting you, Tony took off the Iron Man mask, looked at Steve and walked out of the room, as white as a sheet. You lie on the ground for a moment more, than attempt to stand up. Grunting in pain, you brace yourself against the sofa and stand shakily on your feet. “Tony? Wait up.” You slur your words slightly, and try to make your ways across the battle-wrecked floor. You trip over robot debris and a very beat up looking Steve catches you. “You okay Steven?”

“I’m fine- I should be asking you that Y/N! I should’ve looked out for you-I’m so sorry.” He brushes the side of your face that didn’t just slide across the floor.

“’s okay Steve. I’m sure you've already done your hundred good deeds today.” You smile at him and tap his adorable nose. “Boop!” You try to smile but it hurts and you yelp.

“Shit. Nat! Clint! Get over here. We need medical-now.” Steve’s voice sounds panicked and stressed.

“Language Steven” you chastise as your vision darkens around the edges and you go limp in Steve’s arms.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You wake up with the team surrounding your bed. Steve hovering over you and another girl with dark hair and red eyes next to you. You jolt forward and look at the captain for an explanation.

“Y/N, this is Wanda Maximoff, also known as Scarlet Witch. She’s one of the newer members of the Avengers, along with The Vision.” He gestures at an odd man with a jewel in his head. You wave. “She woke you up.” Steve finishes. Wanda waves at you shyly and leaves the room.

“I don’t think they like me much Cap.” You smile. “Anyway do you have something to tell me?”

“You’re my soulmate.” He blurts out “When the robot attacked you… I got the same injuries. Even though none of them got near me.” You grin at Steve, putting your arms out for a hug. You had broken your promise to your soulmate- you weren’t stronger then Steve Rogers for them. But seeing as your soulmate _was_ Steve Rogers, you think it’ll be okay.


	6. Burning Cold (Loki/Reader) Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: Ryler_The_Trickster 
> 
> Can you do a Loki/Reader fic with the soulmate AU that you'll always be cold until you meet your soulmate, and when you do, you know what warmth is? Idk, can you work with that?
> 
> This ended up being kind of a Villain! Reader/Loki which will be shown more in later parts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So there will probably be two updates today.  
> I'm almost out of prompts guys D: 
> 
> Stay beautiful!

 

Your best friend in the entire world is Darcy Lewis. The two of you were nearly inseparable since you met at a bartending job during college. You were like a dynamic duo, both leaning towards unconventional activities. You both loved to dance, and Darcy was first and foremost a party person, until she met her boss Doctor Jane Foster. The dry cut, no-nonsense woman of science helped your friend become a little more mature, and even if you weren’t her biggest fan, you approved of the woman’s good influence. You also approved of Darcy’s newfound science knowledge, which you found incredibly boring, but hey, it was her career choice, not yours.

 Unfortunately for you, you never got that kind of role model. Instead, you became an expert in thievery, and stealing in general. That isn’t to say that Darcy and you grew apart, because you certainly didn’t. Though Jane was against your extracurricular activities, Darcy always shrugged it off with an “it could’ve been worse, Y/N could’ve been a hitman.” The statement held a certain thread of truth considering that when you were younger you did want to be some kind of assassin, (of course that was before you realized that people like Wade Wilson were assassins-you absolutely would not be able to handle working with someone like the infamous “merc with a mouth”.)

However, both of you shared an unbreakable bond of sisterhood because you were both “cold” meaning that unlike the general population, neither of you had met your soulmate yet. Therefore, you had never felt warmth, but you and Darcy liked to joke that you definitely felt heat when you cuddled in the winter.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You weren’t there when an Asgardian god fell from the sky, but you wished you could’ve seen the panic on Jane’s face and the crazy look on you best friend’s when she tazered the hell out of the Doctor’s soulmate. You did meet them for lunch once or twice, and pretended to gag at the very odd, very adorable couple. The dynamic fascinated you, the fantastical Norse god with the-down-to earth scientist determined to figure out the mysteries of her Asgardian soulmate. The other thing that fascinated you was the description of warmth, which was to say that no one could explain it.

Darcy invited you to travel with her, Jane, and Thor and you tentatively agreed. Usually road trips were annoying but seeing as you weren’t with normal company you tolerated the hours of driving. While on the road you discovered that you actually got along very well with the Asgardian prince, and you enjoyed talking about the apparently real kingdom of Asgard and the royal family. You particularly liked hearing about the god of mischief and lies, Loki. Thor had a surprisingly high opinion of the guy, even though they hadn’t been getting along lately. He also mentioned his friends back in Asgard, you enjoyed hearing about badass Sif and thought that if you met her you two would get along well.

You ended up ditching the squad before Thor went back to Asgard in favor of starting the process of selling your current house for an apartment located more centrally in New York. Which meant that there were a lot more activities and stores near your house that you could visit. You were shopping for a friend’s birthday a year or so after Thor’s return to Asgard when Darcy called you.

“Okay don’t freak out, but Thor’s homicidal brother may or may not be in New York currently. Also Thor’s back so that’s good right? Jane is happy anyway, even if she won’t say so.” You nod slowly, taking it all in, then realize Darcy couldn’t see you.

“Okay I’ll be careful. Thanks for letting me know.” You breathed before hanging up. You quickly exit the store and start walking to your apartment (which was only about a mile away) when a loud voice behind you shouted.

“Kneel.” You turn around, and find yourself about five feet away from a tall man dressed in green armor. He has a helmet with long golden horns on them. You hum to yourself in appreciation, this must be Thor’s homicidal brother. You realize that everyone around you has gotten onto their knees except for you, and an old man.

“I will never kneel to a man like you” He said and the god’s face screwed up in a sneer.

 Then the Avengers were swooping in and the crowd was running away, and for some reason _you couldn’t move_. You don’t know why but your muscles wouldn’t respond and you just stand there. And then you feel hands on you and there was metal on your throat but _oh. This must be warmth_. You can’t help it, you relax completely into the arms of the crazy homicidal god. _Well shit. This just got a lot more complicated._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

You don’t remember what happened but you wake up next to Captain America. You don’t know what is was- the virtue, the freedom and righteousness pouring off of him, or his “golden boy” looks, but you hated the guy immediately. He asks you if you’re okay and you mumble out a quick fine. The next thing you realize is that you’re absolutely freezing. You had never been as cold as you feel now, your teeth chatter and you shake violently. You remember learning about the symptoms before- what was it called? Oh yeah, soulmate shock. When you’re separated from your soulmate before you form some kind of emotional bond it can be disastrous for both parties.

You turn to Captain America “I need to see L-L-Loki. S-soulmate s-sh-shock.” The Captain’s eyes almost double inside and he offers you a hand and you take it and attempt to stand, only to have your legs give out. You stand up again and let the Captain lead you to your soulmate. Said soulmate is sitting calmly in the middle of a glass prison, completely unaffected. He stood up when he saw you and then he looks at Cap and bares his teeth, eyes as cold and hard as ice, which is rather ironic because he is currently the only thing in the universe that can keep you warm. Steve opens the door a crack and you stumble few steps until you’re in the room. Immediately your soulmate is wrapped around you, stopping your shivers. He nuzzles his face into your neck.

“It’s okay darling, I have a plan. I will escape from here and we will be together.” He murmurs. “Just wait a little longer, we will rule the nine realms together. Nothing will separate us.”

 

 


	7. Crimes Against Humanity (Bucky/Reader) Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a self-indulgent fic I started writing while I was working on Sav's Steve Roger request.  
> Basically it's the same "Reader" as the Steve one shot but instead of getting an internship with Stark, Reader gets kidnapped by Hydra.   
> It has the same first two paragraphs as the Steve/Reader so just pull through those two and it will change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!
> 
> Two chapters in a night, whoop whoop!  
> Please send me some requests!
> 
> Stay beautiful!

You hated high school. Aside from having little to no friends, you found almost all the teachers disinterested and uncaring. You had almost no involvement in school programs even though you were always encouraged to join in on social gatherings. To be honest, you couldn’t care less about social occasions. You’d much rather go on obsessive research to try and find your soulmate. All you know about them is that they don’t get injured often, but when they do it’s hella painful. And dark looking. And it requires you to go out of your way to try to explain to people that no, you’re not being abused, your soulmate probably just has _really_ severe anger issues. It does make sense, considering the way your hands bruise as if your soulmate had been punching something… Or someone.

The only class you actually liked was science. You discovered you had a knack for chemistry your junior year, and now you’re a senior and taking AP chemistry. You were particularly interested in the science and chemistry of cryo-freezing, doing such extensive research on the topic that you started to get some…Unwanted attention.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first time Shield asked you to stop looking for information about a particular super soldier you were home alone and sporting a nasty looking bruise on your jaw. You swung open the door, in no mood to cater to whatever Girl Scout troop was at your door trying to sell you cookies. When you opened the door, you saw a man dressed in a black uniform, armed with a gun and tranquilizer darts. You reached into your back pocket to grab your phone but the man stepped forward.

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you” He said, smiling politely. “My name’s Phil Coulson and I work for Shield.”

You cross your arms and say in your most demanding tone, “Excuse me if I don’t provide my name to strange men from strange organizations who tell me what to do. By the way what, exactly, does Shield do?” Phil keeps his infuriatingly easygoing smile on his face.

“That’s alright I know exactly who you are already, Y/N L/N. You just turned seventeen last week right? Happy Birthday. Shield is an organization created to keep humanity safe. I suggest you stop your current…Research about one Mr. Steve Rogers or bad things may happen. ” He folds his arms delicately in front of him “And we wouldn’t want bad things to happen.”

“What the _fuck_ do you mean by ‘bad things will happen?’” You spit in his face “Are you, a thirty-something year old shady adult _threatening_ me- a seventeen year old kid?” Phil stays peaceful.

“Of course not. I’m merely telling you a potential threat. I work for Shield- for the good guys. There are some people out there who wouldn’t show up here for good reasons. To prevent that I’d suggest you stop your current activities. I mean the best.” You glare at him.

“If you meant the best you would stay away from me. If I see you here again I’m going to call the police and file a restraining order. Now I would appreciate you leaving Mr. Coulson.” You wave and slam the door in his face, then lock every door and window in the house and pull down all the blinds.

A few months later there was a knock at your door. Your soulmate must’ve been in a particularly bad fight because you had a black eye, a bruised jaw and a terribly bruised shoulder. You cracked open the door, and a man dressed in a police uniform waved at you and showed his badge.

“Hello! My name is Lincoln, and I work for the police. We have reason to believe a man working for the terrorist organization Shield was here a few days ago. I just need to ask you a few questions.” You nod and open the door, looking at your yard when you see a black Audi parked next to your car.

“That’s not a cop car.” You gasp and try to close the door but then something is jabbed into your neck and darkness consumes you.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You wake up sandwiched between a masked man and Lincoln, who is now dressed in a business-casual fashion. As you shake your head groggily, you take in your surroundings. You are in the same car you saw in your driveway, your hands and feet are bound with some kind of rope and the masked man next to you is decked out in some kind of padded suit and he has a metal arm. You try to control your breathing for a moment.

“So… Lincoln isn’t your name is it?” You ask. The man next to you gives you a look that very clearly says no shit.

“My name is Brock Rumlow,” he says, deciding to humor you, “And that’s the asset.” He points at the man with the metal arm, who is sitting straight. You scrutinize The Asset, his middle-length brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and… A black eye? The same size and darkness as yours. You groan, and Brock smirks. Oh, so he knew too. _Great._

“Why did you take me?” You ask, sitting as straight as you can.

“You were into the science of cryo-freezing. We didn’t want you to… Dig up bodies” For some reason, you were highly doubting that sentence was a metaphor. “But then we found you, the asset’s soulmate.” The man chuckled and you tensed “we didn’t think the asset even had a soul.” You spit at him, then brace yourself for a slap in the face. Instead, a metal arm wraps around your shoulders, protecting your face. Brock’s arrogant smile slips off his face, replaced with a malicious sneer. “You’re going to regret that when the asset isn’t around.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Torturing soulmates is a very delicate process, because if you harm one you harm the other. Therefore, you either need to damage things that don’t matter, or you can inflict psychological damage. Hydra _specializes_ in psychological torture. So they do what they do best- they isolate you from the rest of the building, cutting off all human contact. Your soulmate, The Winter Soldier, you had overheard once was still going on missions, based on the state of your body currently.  You didn’t want to see the other guy.

After what, according to your calculations, was six and a half weeks of solitude, the door unlocked and armed agents stormed into your room and grabbed you. “Don’t fight or we won’t take you out of this room until you die.” You nod and an agent grabs you, pulling you own endless hallways then shoving you into a room. There was the Winter Soldier, eyes wild and unhinged. Surrounding him were bodies of hydra agents and one man, who was talking in a foreign language into a walkie talkie. He turns when you enter the room.

“Good. I don’t know what happened, but he went crazy. We are hoping his soulmate will be able to calm him down… But we do not know what will happen.” The man and the agents slowly back out of the room, leaving you alone with your potentially insane soulmate. You gulp and he steps closer. You hold your hand out cautiously, waiting for him to make a move.

“Not…Safe. I felt it.” He rasps, his voice hoarse from disuse. You took a step closer to him.

“You knew I wasn’t safe?” Then it dawned on you. “You did this for me? So I would be safe with you.” He nods cautiously. “Okay, but in order for us to be safe we need to get out of here. All we need is a set of keys.”


	8. Project Shopping (Wanda/Reader/Natasha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by AlphaWhisky
> 
> I have a mission for you. Write about the reader, Wanda, and Natasha debating over the most comfortable shoes to wear in battle.
> 
> This turned out to be more of a fight then a debate whoops! It was lots of fun to write :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!
> 
> So I'm re-opening Nat/Reader requests. Also you can request characters that aren't currently tagged.
> 
> Stay beautiful!

It should be said that you were never someone who enjoyed running. You appreciated the occasional swim, and you adored rock climbing but running sucked. Which is why you never, ever worked out with Steve or Sam. Ever. You frequently sparred with Natasha, which was actually how you figured out you were soulmates, (Your matching shield and spider tattoos became visible when Nat tied her hair up to train. Neither of you knew who the owner of your third tattoo, a pinkish-red orb on your ankles.)

Your questions cleared up when Wanda joined the Avengers, and the three of you quickly became “couple goals” according to Tony. You all enjoyed sparring, and even though Wanda and Nat didn’t like rock climbing, none of you were fond of running (though Nat did tolerate the sport.)  
The problem was that when you would all go shopping together, but none of you liked the same shoes. Wanda leaned towards converse or boots, while you preferred shoes with a little grip, like La Sportiva or Climb X. Nat prefers sneakers, like Nike or Brooks, or high heels. The issue with these views occur because you all believe your shoe is the best.  
“Wearing La Sportiva during battle allows for easier grip if you need to climb something or do a move that requires grip.” You say, “Wearing high heels or boots is just irrational.” Nat and Wanda huff in disagreement.  
“I don’t think converse or boots are irrational in any way.” Wanda notes, “They provide a certain element of, well, stealth and allow me to escape easily if things go badly.”  
“Sneakers have grip and allow you to escape quickly. Heels are stylish and fantastic for undercover missions or as weapons. They do require a certain level of skill, maybe you two aren’t quite ready for that?” Nat says, raising an eyebrow. “Anyway Y/N you can grab your shoes here and maybe Wanda and I will shop somewhere… Classier?” You try to restrain a growl.  
“How dare you say that Natasha. I’ve been in the Avengers as long as you have and I could beat you walking in heels any. Day. Of. The. Week. Bring it on.” You stage whisper, trying not to attract a crowd.  
“Hello, and welcome to Dick’s Sporting goods my name is Scott what can I do for you three ladies?” Scott Lang stands in front of you, looking like the picture of kind, helpful customer service.  
“If you don’t stay out of this Scott you won’t have a Dick with which to sport your goods.” Wanda snaps. Scott turns pale and swivels around then does everything short of sprinting away. “I will participate in this heels contest as well. I’m sure I can walk in them as well as either of you.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
This was how you found yourself in an intense model-off at the Avenger’s tower. Each of you picked an escort, four pairs of heels and four elegant outfits in an effort to prove to the “panel of judges” that you walked the best in heels. There was a unspoken agreement between you three that whoever won the contest would win the argument.  
Your escort was Bucky Barnes, aka the Winter Soldier. You two were relatively close friends, and you felt comfortable knowing that he’d catch you if you suddenly fell in the shoes. Nat was bringing Steve to humor you and Wanda. (Clint was on the panel of judges) Wanda brought Vision, the two had grown incredibly close since the battle against Ultron.  
Natasha went first, walking in her heels so easily that it looked like she was gliding down the hallway. Steve looked like an awkward puppy being dragged around by his owner. Then Wanda followed. She was far from a natural, stumbling like a baby deer and leaning on Vision to stand up. You’re sure you looked like Bucky’s soulmate as you two danced down the isle, neither of you missing a step.  
Tony, Clint, and Sam turned to face you, Wanda, and Natasha. “Y/N won. Hands down.” Natasha clenched her jaw. Clint spoke up-“Sorry Nat, she could dance in those death machines. You’re still the better assassin. You looked at him accusingly and he shrugged.  
“Told you guys! Climbing shoes are the best!” You cheer, accidently jumping too high. Nat glared at you and Wanda gave you an apologetic glance.  
You look down and see that the illusion is gone. The “heels” you were wearing were actually climbing shoes. “What? You didn’t think I’d try to cheat? Obviously Nat is the only one of us who can walk in heels, otherwise she wouldn’t have issued the challenge.” You lean over and hug your girlfriends. “I still love you guys, even if your choice in footware sucks.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few days later you and Clint were watching old home videos Tony made when he was drunk at his parties. Tony was rambling about how robots are more cuddly than Pepper when behind him, a totally composed Clint walked by in high heels. You look over.  
“Wait. Was that you?” Clint shook his head no rapidly. “Holy shit Clint. This is a talent. Why didn’t you compete?”  
Clint winced “Natasha made me promise not to. But hey, you still won, even if you did cheat.” You grin evilly.  
“Yeah it’s been really great seeing Nat and Wanda walk around in climbing shoes for a month.” Anyway bye Clint!  
What you didn’t hear was your soulmates’ conversation in the other room.  
“Hey Natasha- you know that we’ve been wearing these shoes for a month since yesterday right?” Wanda asked.  
Nat looked around for a second then replied “Don’t let Y/N know this, but these are so much more comfortable than sneakers.”


	9. Human Perspective (Scott Summers/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by marvelanddcgeek  
> I've read all the chapters and let me just say that you're wonderful !  
> I wanted to ask if I could ask for Scott Summers/Reader in which reader is a human who's a pro-mutant and gets saved by the X-men from anti-mutant terrorists  
> Okay this is a soulmate watch AU (clock counts down to when you meet your soulmate) It's pretty fluffy. Hope you enjoy!  
> I looovvvee your username btw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Please send me prompts!  
> I won't update as much without them. Also updates are going to stop being super regular, but everything else will stay the same.  
> I'm hoping to have two updates today so stay tuned!  
> Also: you can request people I haven't tagged okay?
> 
> Stay beautiful!

You’re very pro-mutant. Extremely pro-mutant. In fact, if you were a mutant, you would be tempted to join Magneto’s brotherhood of radicals. But you were a human. A boring, silly, opinionated human-who is pro-mutant rights. You had been to every rally, protest, and demonstration, and nothing had ever happened. The truth is that no matter what happened you would treat people like people, even if they were a bit more… _enhanced_. Past history lessons always chimed in your ear when you wanted to say something cruel. No one deserved things that had happened in the past, and you would give an eye to make sure that nothing happened to the mutants, and human-mutant soulmates.

You had been taught when you were younger that it didn’t matter what you were- you deserved kindness. So you hated seeing others suffer, and had a zero-tolerance especially for bullying. To you, anti-mutant humans and anti-human mutants were all big bullies. So you did your best to educate people to this issue, and make sure that everyone knew that mutants weren’t affecting the world that much. There are radicals in every group, and they don’t make up the population. You secretly hoped your soulmate wasn’t a radical mutant or human, but you did want your soulmate to be a mutant.

Sadly, human-mutant pairs were often looked down upon in both communities, forcing the pair to part, or flee, most being killed in the process of finding a safe house. Even if your soulmate was a human-which was highly unlikely given your distaste for most of their attitudes- you would still support mixed pairs. Just because one person has a power doesn’t mean they have more power in their relationship. So you would continue to advocate for mutants, even if it didn’t matter in the long run.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything you were afraid of- bullies, injustice, large crowds- all came together the day you were at the riot. Of course, riots frequently frequented your schedule, as they were as important as any strike, meeting or rally. This riot was different; it was a setup- a trap made by anti-mutant radicals who were against any kind of competition. They had vastly overwhelmed your small group in number, and were far fiercer in attitude. Your group had no choice-fight of be killed by people.

As some guy came at you with a _knife_ you looked down at your wrist. Your watch was running out of time- one minute! He approaches, metal glinting slightly, towering over you. You kick him and stumble backward towards a wall. The man’s face twists up in fury and he walks closer, nearly stabbing you as you duck and hit his shoulder. He grunts in pain and lean down, lightly slashing your arm. You punch him in the face as hard as you can and shuffle to the side. He gets up again and stumbles towards you. You feel like screaming- was fate so cruel that it would let your soulmate watch you die? You brace yourself and close your eyes.

A bright red light fills your vision, blasting through the crowd. You’re temporarily blinded, and hunch over against the wall, arms splayed across your face, as footsteps approach. Your watch falls off your wrist as you feel a hand touch yours.

“Hey, it’s okay.” A male voice speaks from in front of you. You lower your arms and look up to see Scott Summers. Scott Summers aka Cyclops. Scott Summers aka Cyclops the X-man, Scott Summers aka Cyclops the _very famous_ X-man. Scott Summers aka Cyclops the _very famous_ , _very handsome_ , very _your soulmate_ X-man. Part bad boy, part good guy. Your secret (not-so-secret) crush of about seven years. You feel yourself blushing, sure your face is turning as red as Scott’s visor. You see the corner of his mouth quirk up as he tugs you to your feet. “I’m Scott Summers. This is Storm, Rouge, and Bobby” he gestures to his teammates behind him.

“Hey what about me bub?” Wolverine asks from behind him, with crossed arms and a scowl. Your soulmate scowls back at him.

“This is _Logan_ , also known as Wolverine.” He says through gritted teeth, and you try to stifle a laugh. You fail.

“I know who you guys are. You’re kind of famous.” You say, grinning. “I’m Y/N, mutant rights advocate. Human. Big fan. Scott’s soulmate. I want to see the jet, or Wolverine’s motorcycle.” You extend the hand that Scott isn’t currently grasping and hold it out for a handshake. Rouge looks shocked, Bobby smiles softly at you, Storm keeps her face neutral, but a twitch of her lips reveals her amusement.  Logan chuckles softly and nods at you.

“I like this one.” He steps forward and shakes your hand, humoring you. You grin happily, squeezing Scott’s hand.

“Does that mean I get to meet the rest of the team? Or be at the school? I can move my office…” You babble as you follow the X-men to the jet. “Actually- I’d need to get my stuff and move so maybe not.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About a year after meeting Scott you settled into a routine. You still work in your office at home, but now you have a living space in Xavier’s mansion. You still go to all the pro-mutant events you went to in the past but now you’re accompanied by your boyfriend. You enjoy meeting each new child that joins the boarding school, growing very close to Kitty Prior and Logan, despite Scott’s dislike of the man. You taught a few classes when you had time, and took a few self-defense classes (You had managed to blow up two machines by accident, much to Xavier’s amusement.) You continued to vote for people who supported mutants, and had even met Magneto once, much to Scott’s horror and Logan’s morbid amusement.  You continued to believe that equality was important, and had fun debating the topic with anyone who would listen. During this time, you and Scott acted like teenagers, shamelessly exhibiting PDA, and cuddling at night when the kids were asleep. A lot of things changed over the years, but you two didn’t change at all.

 


	10. Sixth Sense (Peter Parker/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by HeartySunny   
> Personally, I like Spider-Man. Could you make one for him?
> 
> I love Spidey too! I did a Spiderman/Assassin!Reader where your worst enemy's name is on one wrist and your soulmate's name is on the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Send me more requests please!   
> Also I'd like to say a quick thanks to everyone who's commented or bookmarked or clicked the kudos button.   
> You make my day.
> 
> Stay Beautiful!

You went into the family business at age eleven. Of course, your family business was much different than others. You were a trained assassin, and though you didn’t like killing people, it was a part of who you were. The other problem is that you had no mark, no clues to who your soulmate might be. Or, if your family was correct, you would never have a soulmate. You refused to believe it, living your life and telling yourself you were simply a late bloomer-that soon a name _would_ show upon your wrist.

 You loved Spiderman. In fact, you wished the guy would ditch his morals and just show you his face already so you could kiss him.  Which was a problem because your left wrist told you that he was your worst enemy. You had run into the hero a few times before, all of said times ended with you trying to fight him, and with him returning you to where you came from (usually a rooftop) safely.

The other side of the story was your student life. You were in high school, and really enjoyed mathematics. You loved the formulas and finding the missing piece of the puzzle so-to-speak. You were a good student, though you didn’t particularly enjoy most classes. Or the people in your classes. There was a boy you had seen around school who was rather adorable but he didn’t acknowledge you. You and your best friend Harry sometimes talked about him. Peter-Peter Parker, Harry’s ex-best friend who almost stole his soulmate Gwen. You had heard the story before, and quite honestly neither guy deserved the angel that is Gwen Stacy.

You valued the skill of observation, and so you watched Peter. He was usually late for class but he was an excellent student and a brilliant photographer- you heard rumors that he was working for a huge newspaper company called the Daily Bugle. You also noticed smaller things, like how he stuffed his hands through his pockets or ran a hand through his hair if he was nervous. The ore you observed, the more attractive he became. You were sure that if you managed to have at least one conversation with him, he would realize how compatible you two were as well. (You knew how stalkerish this was… it didn’t matter, you were rather _obsessed_ ). You had grown so accustomed to watching him that you could practically sense when he was around you. The feeling made you relax, for some reason feeling safe, which was odd because you were a guarded person from being an assassin.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You meet with Spidey almost every other day. You talk about everything and anything, and you wonder why he’s destined to be your worst enemy. You think he’s a good 3-4 years older than you so you’re not worried about the possibility about him going to your school or even finding out that you go to high school. After the first week of meeting him you ditched your facial disguise- a classic black mask that covers from your neck to your eyes. He never ditched his mask, no matter how much you wanted him to. The odd thing about talking to Spidey was that he made you feel safe… Like Peter.

When Harry went off-his-rocker batshit CRAZY you went into hiding. You avoided all of your regular hangouts and skipped lunch. Surprisingly, that was how you met Peter. Instead of hanging outside of the building like you usually did, you went to the library and sat down at a table. You knew he walked in before you looked up. It was your sixth-sense, per say. He sat down in front of you and you looked up, about to say something when he met your eyes. You watched as your crush turned as white as snow and widened his eyes until they were cartoonish-ly large.

“You.” He whispered and then basically ran out of the room. You look down at the table and try to blink away your tension. What was wrong with you? What was wrong with _him_?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You had almost killed Harry when he finally showed up. The mini-goblin had chased you around the city until you lost patience and attacked him. You think you broke your wrist, and maybe your ankle and Harry had some pretty serious bruising and was… Well, being strangled by you until Spidey pried you off of him and pushed you across the building.

“You don’t understand. He’s not going to leave me alone. I have to kill him _now._ ” You say, moving forward and lunging at Harry, who cackled when Spidey sprayed you with some webbing, effectively tying your arms together. “No come on! He’s going to get away.”

“We can call the police, lock him up. Killing someone is _never_ the answer.” Says Spidey, ever the righteous masked protector. You tear at the webbing, and when it didn’t work you climb onto his back and pull your hands around his throat just hard enough so he’ll feel discomfort. Harry grins like this was his plan all along.

“Let me at him, I can’t deal with him trying to kill me for the rest of my life! I want to be able to have a life- that’ll only happen when he’s buried in the ground.” You pull back a little harder and then you find yourself on the ground, your mask next to you. Harry stops laughing.

“Y/N?” He asks and you spit at him and then Spidey shoots Harry with a web and then pulls his mask off. You feel like crying.

Peter Parker swivels to face you. “Y/N L/N?” You nod miserably. “Wait… You. You’re Y/N L/n…My soulmate.” You glance at Harry and then at Peter. You decide that you don’t care about who your wrist says is your worst enemy because it’s wrong. It’s your soulmate written on your wrist.

“You’re my Spidey so I guess we’re even.” You smile hesitantly and he smiles back, looking younger and more carefree. You decide Harry can live for a few more days.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so would you guys like me to update the Bucky/Reader or Loki/Reader in the next few days?
> 
> Also if you don't have a prompt/imagine you can comment the name of the character you want me to write a reader insert   
> for.  
> I will write literally any request. Even if it's not a soulmate one (I'll add soulmate elements to it.)
> 
> As always, Stay beautiful!


	11. #1 Babysitter (Steve/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by SheSegWin
> 
> Would you be willing to do a story with Captain America where you've got his soul mate first words on you so you know its him when you meet but he doesn't know you're his soul mate because you keep getting interrupted? Keep it up, these are great.
> 
> Thank you :D -and I'm totally willing- I live for prompts.  
> So basically Reader is the manager for the Avengers and keeps getting interrupted when they go to talk to Steve. Then they get sick and Steve takes care of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Send in more prompts/character requests/imagines!  
> Also please comment if you want me to update the Loki/Reader or Bucky/Reader!  
> (Or if you want me to do a character who isn't currently tagged)  
> Comments make my day!
> 
> Stay Beautiful!

You were hired to be the Avenger’s manager because of your resting annoyed face. Even though you were actually a very sweet, withdrawn wallflower, when you zoned out you looked really pissed. Usually when people saw your default expression it made them want to do what you said. Never mind that you would never force anyone into anything, let alone force the earth’s mightiest heroes to do chores. You like to joke that you’re the earth’s best babysitter- after all, you take care of the biggest babies on earth.

Scott, Thor and Pietro have the bad habit of acting like they’re five years old. Mostly because Pietro is constantly showing off and always demanding attention. Of course, he is one of the most attractive guys you’ve ever seen- but his general cockiness was a huge turn off for you. He was also the jealous type, you were surprised that his mutation didn’t give him green skin. Scott was adorable, because he was generally clueless. He was always breaking things unintentionally or sassing someone, or trying to get Sam to be his best friend and failing. You have to always be ready to save him from some kind of dangerous accident that was about to happen. Thor just didn’t understand earth customs and has a ridiculous obsession with sugar that is only rivaled by children.

Wanda, Natasha, Bruce and Tony were the teenagers. They’re all constantly in a terrible mood and prefer to brood alone in the dark then socialize. Out of all of them, Bruce was the hardiest to deal with. Despite his polite cooperation, he was incredibly difficult to find- the only person who was actually able to find him when he didn’t want to be found is Nat, and she would only find him if she felt like it. Usually if the issue really mattered you could drag in Vision and Pietro for Wanda, Clint for Natasha, and Pepper for Tony and get things done. But it’s always more trouble than it’s worth.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam, Clint, and Vision were the mature ones, which was odd because Vision is like, a year old at the most. Clint was the dad of the team, even if he didn’t realize it (which he didn’t) he encouraged the team and took care of everyone emotionally, especially Pietro Vision and Wanda. Vision had Jarvis in him, and you from Tony’s stories that Jarvis was a great man who was a father figure and a best friend to him. You know that Vision shared a few of those qualities because he treated everyone with a businesslike respect (except for Wanda. The two of them were so in love that it made you nauseous.) Sam was sweet, but he didn’t want to be a babysitter, that was your job after all. So he was nice, but the two of you didn’t interact a lot. Sam actually spent most of his time with Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, the golden boy and classic good guy. Your soulmate.

You tried to talk to him, to respond. You really did. After Nick Fury introduced you to the team and he walked up and introduced himself, saying your words- “Hello, it’s very nice to meet you ma’am.” You planned to answer with something charming and endearing – maybe saying a “hello sir” or “nice to meet you too old man” in a flirty, teasing tone that wasn’t very you. As you were about to answer Pietro whooshed in front of Steve and introduced himself.  By the time you had shaken the speedster, your soulmate had vanished.

The next few times you saw him, similar events happened. First Scott got stuck outside, than Tony got locked inside his lab, then Thor accidentally broke the TV, and Natasha got into a fight with Bruce. After that you were needed in order to be the mediator in a meeting between Clint and some shield agent. Than Wanda lit a room on fire because Vision needed a “break,” which ended up meaning that he literally needed a break (he meditates for thirty minutes outside of the tower almost every day to clear his mind).

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve stands in front of you. “Hey Y/N- are you okay? You look exhausted.” You nod, wordless. Last week Clint got a bad case of the flu and you think you were catching it. You had snuck into an empty room for a few minutes of peace and quiet when Steve walked in. It must be his room, you realize, your thoughts feeling distant. You feel wind on your face and then Pietro peering at you.

“He’s right you know.” The speedster says, gesturing to Steve. “You look terrible. Like shit.” With that he zooms away, no doubt telling everyone else in the tower.

“Thanks,” you say hoarsely to the space where Pietro was just standing “I appreciate it.” You turn to Steve, about to tell him that you’re fine, you just needed a break, when Clint barges into to the room with Scott and Thor behind him.

“Damn it Y/N! I told you- you’ll get sick if you stay with me.” You raise an eyebrow at him and he rolls his eyes. “Of course I appreciate it but I can’t stay with you- there’s a mission coming up. Scott waves excitedly behind him.

“I’m going on the mission Y/N!!!” Scott cheers, and you smile fondly at him (Scott has always been your favorite “grown-up kid”. You find him adorable.)

“Yay.” You cheer weakly back.

“Come on everybody, out! Get out of this room. Give Y/N some space.” Wanda says from the doorway, winking at you as she closes the door. You close your eyes and drift off into dreamless sleep.

Steve is next to you, holding a cup of soup when you wake up. “Hey. I was worried about you, your fever got pretty high last night.” You blush, and blurt out what you’re thinking.

“You stayed with me? That’s what soulmates do.” You rasp, teasing him. You see him balk, and you groan internally. Of course, he didn’t know, and you just spoke his words.

“Of course. You’re my best girl, Y/N, even if I didn’t know.” He helps you sit up and offers you the soup. “And I will always stay by your side. I promise.”

 

 


	12. Awesome Mixtape (Starlord/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by stilinskimoff
> 
> Okay, I've fallen in love with your writing and I just had to request something!  
> Starlord x Reader where you can hear the songs in your soulmate's head or something like that and the reader hating him because of Hooked on a Feeling constantly playing (but also listening to his songs when their sad or for good luck). Reader is also a badass and feared among the Galaxy (in a good way) and they meet in the heat of battle and they sing the song while fighting. Sorry if that's too much but I really love your ideas and one shots! <3
> 
> Thanks so much! This was a blast to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> 101 kudos!!! Love you guys!  
> Keep sending in prompts/requests!  
> Fact about me: Pietro and Bucky are my favorite MCU guys!
> 
> Stay beautiful!

Your name is well-known in the Galaxy, in the best way possible. You were the resident badass of any planet and you embraced it with open arms holding daggers. (You weren’t called a badass for nothing after all.) You were able to make nearly any requested weapon, and had the ability to hold and wield an infinity stone, but you would never tell another living soul about _that_ talent. You enjoyed using daggers made of dry-ice, which were incredibly effective in battle because of the intense pain they provide. You were charmed by the guardians of the galaxy; you had met the rag-tag group once before but it was a brief encounter that occurred a long time ago.

The music that’s currently playing in your head is the classic “I’m hooked on a feeling” by Blue Swede. It’s the constant soundtrack of your life due to your idiot soulmate who only listened to about three songs. You try to get them to have song variety by listening to a wide genre of songs. Whenever you’re sad or need good luck you’ll listen to their songs and listen to them echo the music back. It never failed to make you smile.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“If you like pina colada, and getting caught in the rain. If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain. If you like making love at midnight in the dunes of the cape. Then I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me and escape.” You sing quietly, strutting down the marketplace of a central planet on the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy. You were on your way to meet a potential buyer for one of your more popular weapons, an earthly stun-gun that had been modified to shoot in space.

You had sold about eighty guns and had a _ton_ of interstellar credits, enough to pay for a new resort in Earth, when you decided to leave the scene. After all, you’d hate to be there when your buyer realized he’d been ripped off: you refuse to sell to raiders for a reason.

A fact that is commonly known about you is your hated of thieves. It didn’t matter why or what they stole, you found stealing completely unacceptable and when you heard a male voice screech “Hey! That’s my mixtape you little thieving rat!” You decided to interfere, stepping forward to catch the “little thieving rat.” When you turned around to see a fifty-foot monstrous creature you groaned.

“Today is my day off.” You allow yourself to whine briefly, then you pull out your knives and leap into the air. You can’t help yourself, as you slash at the legs of the giant, you sing louder. “Yes I like pina coladas, and getting caught in the rain. I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne. I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon and cut through all this red tape. At a bar called O'Malleys where we'll plan our escape.”

You got into your battle headspace, acquiring tunnel vision until you hear a guy’s voice singing the same song next to you. You turn, briefly distracted from your current task. He adjusts his metal mask, waves, and then casually uses his rocket boots to fly up to the giant’s face. Starlord. A second later a raccoon holding a small potted plant runs onto the scene, followed by Drax the destroyer and a green woman. You grin, the guardians are here (which is fantastic for you because it means you can be much more reckless.) You jump up and grab the giant’s arm, swinging until your feet are firmly placed on his wrist. Then you dive, snatching the tiny mixtape from its hand and vaulting into the air, your arms flailing. You land in a crouch, then straighten, placing your knives in their sheaths and walking calmly away from the battle. Right as you go to enter the building Starlord lands in front of you.

“Do you have my mixtape?” he asks, pulling his helmet off to show messy brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He extends a gloved hand and makes a gabbing gesture. “Could you just give it back? That would be great. Because I need it.” You decide to tease the hero.

“Well I need to know who you are. Otherwise, I can’t trust you when you say it’s your mixtape.” You make your best poker face and cross your arms across your chest.

“I’m Starlord.” His expression slowly becomes annoyed as yours stays neutral. “Starlord, man. Legendary outlaw? Protector of the galaxy? Not one hundred percent a dick? My real name is Peter Quil. Does that ring any bells?” You try your best not to laugh. “ _Seriously?_ You have no idea? Well it’s my mixtape. The first song is Hooked on a Feeling by Blue Swede.”

You raise your eyebrows and accept the challenge, slipping on the headphones and pressing play. “I-I I’m hooked on a feeling.” The familiar tune blares. You frown as the tape is ripped away. Starlord looks at you with giant eyes. Than he wordlessly places the headphones on his ears. The music-from your soulmate- sounds in your head “I'm high on believing, that you're in love with me. Lips as sweet as candy-”. You gasp, connecting the dots. He takes off the headphones.

“How did I not notice that before?” You screech, clenching your fists in annoyance at your own stupidity. “It was so _obvious_.” You look up and smile at your soulmate. “Heya Starlord. I’m Y/N.” He looks at you.

“Y/N the weapons master, defender of runaways and persecutor of thieves?” You nod happily.

“You forgot residential planetary badass. I’m not one hundred percent a dick either, just so you know.” When he smiles the corners of his eyes wrinkle with happiness, it was very endearing. “Man we are _so_ cool.” The two of you high five. “What’s with your love of classics?” You couldn’t resist asking.

“What’s with _your_ love of classics? Don’t pretend like I can’t hear the things you listen to.”


	13. Body Pillow (Natasha/Reader) Part 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: JackSparrow789
> 
> Basically the fic is the prompt.
> 
> Reader has a body pillow of Nat-Nat finds out: fluff ensues. Reader is a bit of a flirt. This was written as gender-neutral, but with a male perspective in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! 
> 
> So first of all I hate when people do this so I apologize. But please read this it's important.  
> I was going to update the Bucky fic, but unfortunately the doc I was working on deleted 600 words( which was like half the fic) and I found out too late to fix it. I attempted to re-write but I became frustrated and couldn't do it so expect a later update (for the Bucky fic). I'm so sorry guys I really like writing that one and I got a few requests asking for an update. I'll try for Sunday, kay?
> 
> To Ry and Jack (yes I'm nicknaming you two) I love you guys and no-you did not send in too many prompts. Also to my other requesters I'm working on it-expect weekend updates. Also I'm going to spread your prompts a little. Jack I'm suspending your Nat/Male!Reader until I've finished two or three okay? You can request other pairings though.  
> Please feel free to request if you haven't-I'll still be writing and posting on weekends!
> 
> Stay Beautiful!

You have a secret, that you would never tell another living soul. You sleep with a full length body pillow with a picture of your soulmate looking totally badass on it. You were kinda a cuddler and your assassin soulmate didn’t know that because she wasn’t very…cuddly. In fact, you had been half asleep when you met her at an airport and when you dropped your head onto her shoulder she snapped a simple “Not today.” To which you cockily responded with an “any day, any hour, any minute.”

But today was a bad day, because someone had leaked your secret and now your soulmate was going to murder you. You thought of the least painful way to die and failed to think of any that were quick enough, so you fled down the hallway, yelling for Wanda (and Pepper who was in the building). While you were hiding behind the two females, Natasha power walked purposely towards your room. Wanda threw her hands out in front of you and Pepper crossed her arms. “You can’t kill Y/N. Alright? I know it’s bad but it can’t be _that_ bad.” Nat stops walking, her forehead creasing adorably the way it does when she’s confused.

“What do you mean? Why would I kill my soulmate? I just need to kill the body pillow. The two women in front of you pause for a second.

“Wait, what?” Wanda asked, lowering her hands. “Why do you want to kill a _body pillow_?” Nat shrugs.

“I was going to replace the pillow with me. That way Y/N doesn’t have to resort to being weird.” Natasha says nonchalantly. You step out from behind the women. “There you are.” Your soulmate says smugly, causing you to bolt to the elevators.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You had been hiding in your room all day, waiting for you soulmate to come in and steal your pillow. You were ready for any movement, but as each minute ticked by you became more and more drowsy, until you had drifted off entirely on top of the cushion. You were asleep when Natasha snuck into your room, waiting patiently for her chance to remove the pillow. Unfortunately for you she didn’t have to wait at all since you had turned away from the object while sleeping. Using her skillset, Natasha removed the pillow, threw it out the window, and snuggled next to you.

You snored loudly and then shifted again, rolling so you faced Natasha. Then, to her surprise, you wrapped your arms around her, nuzzling your face into her collarbone. Though caught off guard, your soulmate couldn’t help but surrender to the comfort of the embrace, falling asleep intertwined with you.

You wake up with a weight next to you, emitting warmth, which was odd. You roll so you are on your back, unknowingly bringing Natasha with you. You look up and feel a certain degree of horror when you see the trademark red hair. Slowly looking up, you stare into the wide eyes of Natasha, who has a smirk on her face.

 “Good morning” she whispers. You shudder fearfully. That tone never meant good things

“What are you doing here… On top of me?” You ask, half thinking that you were still asleep and this was your mind’s creepy cuddle-deprived fantasy.

Nat simply shrugs. “I was surprised to find out that you were sleeping with a body pillow with me on it. Like I said yesterday, you could have slept with the real thing if you asked.”

 “Yeah well I didn’t want you to feel like I was just using you for bedtime cuddles.” You reply, defensively. Your soulmate sits up, causing her to straddle you. You blush, and she chuckles at your flustered mood. She leans over you, putting her arms above your head and hovering over your face.

“I would have _loved_ to be your pillow. Do you want to know why?” You try to stifle your curiosity, but it gets the better of you and you have to ask.

“How come?” You ask, propping yourself up on your _elbows_ so you both are the same height.

“Because I love you.” She mutters. You lean closer and whisper against her mouth,

“I love you too.” Natasha ruins the mood by yawning.

“Although I’ve enjoyed these great revelations it's my day off: I’m sleeping in.” She says in her no-nonsense tone. She reaches up behind you and snatches your pillow.

“What are you doing?” You ask, reaching for the pillow you were previously using for your head. She holds it just out of reach. “What am I supposed to use now?” You whine in protest. Natasha smiles and kisses you.

“Me. But being a body pillow thing is a two way street. If I’m your body pillow then…You're mine." She whispers playfully, pecking you on the lips one more time. You grin mischievously, snuggling closer to your soulmate.

“I think I’m getting the better end of the deal here. You only gets one pillow I have two really nice, soft, beautiful pillows.” You tease, looking pointedly at her chest. Natasha slaps you lightly and turns around. She lets go of your hand and starts to get up, but you catch her hand. ”One more kiss? You pout, stretching your arms out and pulling her back down, your lips colliding and moving in unison. You pant as the two of you separate, “Woah.”  Nat gets up and you kiss her one last time, pressing your lips onto the smooth area of skin right between her breasts.

Nat arches an eyebrow. “What was that for?” she asks, bemusedly, crossing her arms across her chest.

“I wanted to leave a kiss close to your heart.” You reply smoothly, mimicking her gesture by smugly crossing your arms as well. You both smile at the same time and you uncross your arms in order to wrap them back around Nat. “Come on, let’s both go back to sleep. I think we can get a few more hours before Steve finds us.”


	14. Crimes Against Humanity (Bucky/Reader) P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and the Winter soldier make their escape from the Hydra facility!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who comments/leaves kudos. Seriously you are the best!  
> I should be updating two times tomorrow so stick around :D  
> Requests/comments/prompts advised-I'm motivated through suggestions. 
> 
> Stay Beautiful!

 

As your soulmate grabs keys off of a body you search for a weapon. Eventually you find a few tranquilizers on a body. You grab them then stand up, jolting as you notice you soulmate standing behind you. You make sure to breathe through your mouth during this ordeal, but the stench of rust and blood still manages to get to you. Your soulmate adjusts you so you’re behind him, and reaches out for the doorframe. You know what he’s going to do immediately. “I won’t be able to run. I’ve been in captivity for six weeks.” You murmur to him. He bends over almost immediately and after a second you realize that the assassin wants you to…Piggyback out of the facility. You scramble onto his back, putting the needles into your pocket beforehand. He opens the door and moves out into the hallway. No one was there, but he moved almost silently through the halls, passing laboratories with screaming people, and rooms filled with scientists wearing blood-stained lab coats. Finally he stops, entering a room seemingly at random. As you look around you realize there was nothing random about this choice. The room was filled with weapons, semi-automatic and automatic guns lined next to rifles, bombs, pistols, and every knife imaginable. He grabs several bombs, a few sharp looking knives, a gun, and then a large, circular shield. Wordlessly, he straps the shield around you so it protects your back without putting you on the ground.

“Keep your head down.” He murmurs, walking out of the door. You crouch down and instantly there is gunfire. You feel bullets hitting the shield and then your soulmate pulling a knife. He grabs a soldier and impales him, moving almost mechanically. Behind him, a scientist is shouting words. The assassin pays no heed to them as he disposes of the remaining resistance. You lay your face on his neck, breathing in the scent of sweat and steel, and underneath that something that must be the familiar, individual scent of another human. You feel a tear slide down your face then another, ten another, until you’re soundlessly sobbing. Your soulmate moves, striding purposefully out of the building. Then he shakes your shoulders slightly as he lifts you over his head and throws you in a vehicle. You bite your tongue and then force yourself to shoulder the pain, looking around at the surroundings. There are two gunshots and you position the shield in front of you. A moment later the assassin jumps into the car with you, revs the engine and slams down the pedal. You grapple with your seatbelt, just barely managing to fasten it across your body and snap the buckle in when the car swerves to the side and you’re thrown against the window.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You groggily open up your eyes. Your mouth is as dry as the desert, and half of your body aches. You are being jostled from small movements, steps. You are slung over a metal shoulder. The shoulder is glinting slightly in the patchy sunlight, and has a bright red star on the side of it. That is one hell of an amped up prosthetic, you think to yourself. As your body jerks slightly, you heart starts beating faster, where were you? Who was carrying you? Who had a metal shoulder? Oh right- it had to be the assassin-your soulmate! You cough, wheezing and he looks up, concerned. He silently hands you a bottle of water with a bruised hand that is shaking slightly. You widen your eyes, gulping down half the bottle before you hand it back. Then you clear your throat.

“Where are we?” You scope out your surroundings. It seemed like you were in a forest, the tall trees casting large shadows in the midday sun. The dirt path beneath the assassin’s feet was brown and covered in leaves and pine needles. The car was gone- “Where is the car?” Your soulmate stops moving and lets you slide down his back for a second. Your feet touch the ground and you lean back slightly, testing your flexibility.

“Gone.” Says the assassin, turning to face you. His dark hair was greasy and dampened with sweat, and he was still wearing the leather gear that you had seen him in when the two of you first met. Did the guy ever change?

“What do you mean, gone? Cars don’t just vanish into thin air like people.” You suddenly feel anxious. What did your family think back home- what did your friends think? Even though you didn’t have many companions surely someone would’ve figured out something was wrong by now. You observe your surroundings more thoroughly. There appeared to be a trail very close ahead, and it wouldn’t take long to get there. However, your soulmate looked exhausted and you didn’t want to put him through too much extra strain.

“Crashed.” He mumbled back at you. You balked- you had been in a _car crash_? What happened? Why couldn’t you remember the collision? Your soulmate looks up at you with his dark makeup and bright blue eyes and excessively bruised human arm.

“Holy shit are you okay?” You ask, only to have him send you a very pointed look. You twitch your arm (that you hadn’t used to drink) and howl. “Ow. Ouch ouch ow shit ow.” You look back up at your assassin. “So, um, I’m going to revise that previous sentence. Am I okay? No: I am not.” For a second you soulmate looked very concerned, but then his face smoothed out slightly into a confused expression. “Are you alright?” Even though the big scary assassin was, well, big and scary, he was still yours. And he had rescued you.

“Vitals are functioning at 90 percent, light bruising on flesh arm. Awaiting instructions.” He says in a hollow tone. You feel like crying, (what the hell had those scientist bastards done to your other half?) but instead you continue staring at him.   
“We need to find a safe house, somewhere we can’t be tracked.” You look grimly at him. “We need to get to New York.”


	15. Never Let Me Go (Peter Maximoff/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the Scott summer/reader prompt, but with Pietro (Peter).  
> Soulmate timer AU!  
> Reader has a panic attack, so I guess minor trigger warning? Idk.  
> This is either moderate/severe hurt/comfort or light angst with a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Remember to leave requests/prompts!  
> Thanks to those of you who left comments/kudos!  
> Fact about me: my ultimate career choice is to be an author (this is how I deal with writer's bock.)
> 
> Stay Beautiful!

You’re young, human, and orphaned. A young, silly, human-who is pro-mutant rights.  You had parents up until you were six. Sadly, human-mutant soulmate pairs were often looked down upon in both communities, forcing the pair to part, or flee, most being killed in the process of finding a safe house. Your parents were killed trying to find a safe house for the three of you, leaving behind only foggy, vaguely happy memories from your childhood.

You loved your parents when they were still alive, and you missed having a family. Ten years later and no one wanted to foster you; you were too old, but you were too young to leave the orphanage. Of course, that didn’t stop you from occasionally sneaking out to see demonstrations and rallys, but you never strayed for too long, and usually some adult found you and pushed you out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything you were afraid of- large crowds, being trapped in a small place, and, well violence in general- all came together the day you were at the riot. Riots were different than your usual demonstrations; they tended to be rowdier and generally more out of control. This one was a setup- a trap made by anti-mutant radicals who were against any person with accepting and tolerant views.  You were caught completely unaware, panicking and trying to flee- but the exits were blocked. The fierce, angry, _adult_ humans rushed forward like a tidal wave, and soon you were drowning in bodies.

As some guy came at you with a _knife_ you looked down at your wrist. You usually didn’t bother looking at your watch, your parents being soulmates had gotten them killed, after all. But at them moment, you couldn’t help but look down and notice that your watch was running out of time- one minute left! The man approaches, arm raised, metal glinting slightly as he angled it towards you. He brings his arms down and you tumble backwards, landing on your butt. The man comes closer, towering over you. He tries to slash at you again and you kick him and crawl backwards towards a wall. The man’s face twists up in fury and he walks closer, nearly stabbing you. You manage to lean back just in time to avoid getting killed, but the blade still makes contact. You shriek in pain when the knife cuts through your skin. You try to kick him again. He grunts lightly slashing your face. You brace yourself against the wall, and leveraging yourself you punch him in the face as hard as you can and shuffle to the side. You feel a knife at your throat and look down. One second. You feel like screaming- was fate so cruel that it would let your soulmate watch you die?

You didn’t blink. That was the only reason you were able to see the silver haired boy- and even then it was only for about a second. You had almost teleported across the room, the riot split up and the doors swinging open. Your watch falls into your hand and you look around, but the boy is gone. A small group of people walk through the door. A man in a wheelchair, a redhead, a blue kid, a beautiful blue woman and a nerdy looking guy. A large breeze blasts you in the face and you see the boy for a second as he lifts up about 30 people’s wrists in about fifteen seconds. You shrink away from the commotion, but can’t help listening to the conversation being spoken by the people in front of you.

The silver haired boy appeared in front of the group. “I don’t know what to do.” He says, his voice calming you. “I just lost my watch, but I must’ve seen three hundred people in the last minute. Guys I lost my watch. My soulmate is here. _Here in this room_.” The bald man looks at the boy fondly.

“I’m sure you’ll find them soon enough.” He says. It didn’t calm the boy down though, he was restless, darting to and from the group of people in the center of the room and the former riot-goers.  You feel invisible, and try to shrink back even farther against the wall, feeling a hollow ache in your chest when you see your soulmate darting around the room, paying attention to everyone _but_ you.

“Piet. Gather the injured okay?” Asks the redhead, even though it seems more like an order. In a moment, a small group of maybe twenty people joined the group in the center. You walk backward slowly, pressing yourself against the door leading to the outside, and touch your face. Your hand comes back covered in blood and you panic, your breaths coming out in pants, the ache in your chest now growing stronger as your lungs struggle to get air. You slide slowly down the door, so your knees are pulled to your chest and you’re curled up into a ball. Usually the sensation fades quickly, but you find your ragged breaths becoming shorter and more shallow.

“Hey, hey. Calm down. Breathe with me okay? In, out. In. Out.” Says a male voice from beside you. A hand pats your shoulder semi-awkwardly, then comes to rest over your hand, clasping it gently. Your breathing evens slightly. “Charles? Can you come here for a second?” the voice asks. You look up as the man in the wheelchair rolls over towards you. Beside you is the silver haired boy- your soulmate. He looks at you, concerned and you motion towards your watchless wrist. “Oh. I get it, you’re taken.” He says, scowling at you, and then he vanishes. The man in the wheelchair looks at you strangely for a second before his eyes take on a harder, more professional look.

“Hello. My name is Charles Xavier, a member of the mutant group the X-men. I am a telepath. You just suffered from a panic attack. Do you have those often?” You feel overwhelmed as you shake your head no, unable to pry your eyes from the spot where your soulmate used to be.  It felt an awful lot like your soulmate had just rejected you. Or had you rejected him? Your breath becomes slightly shallow again. Charles looks worried, and the redhead walks over with the blue people.

“I’m Jean, and this is Raven and Kurt.” Says the redhead. You nod, not really caring about their names. You rub the area of your skin where you watch used to be. Looking towards Charles and hoping he could understand your unspoken plea.

The man ignores you, speaking to Jean. “Where is Peter? If he hasn’t found his soulmate they could both suffer due to the unformed bond.” Jean shrugs, staring at Charles intensely, as though they were having a conversation in their heads. There was a sudden weight on your legs, and you look down to see your soulmate sprawled across you. You tentatively comb your fingers through his hair and relax, your breathing evening out. He speaks to you without looking up.

“I’m Peter- I’m not a thief. Well in the way that someone isn’t a thief because they didn’t get caught. Charles can adopt you if you want! And then you could come home with me and we could play games and stuff. I’m called quicksilver cuz I’m really fast. You’re a human right? Woah- how does being normal feel? Also you’re my soulmate. Do you want to go out sometime?” He asks, speaking so fast that all the sentences blend into a continuous paragraph. You nod.

“That would be… Nice.” You say. The X-men look on with wide eyes.

“That’s the slowest I’ve ever heard him speak.” said Jean “and he didn’t fidget, like, at all.”

It turns out that you were the only person your soulmate would ever slow down for.


	16. Unidentifiable (Pietro/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: Ryler_The_Trickster
> 
> Can you do a Pietro/Reader one with the soulmate AU that you would have one eye representing your soulmate's original eye color, only the problem is that you're a shapeshifter who cannot remember what her original form looked like?
> 
> Yeah! This turned out a little more sad than I intended... Whoops  
> Warning: fluff with an angst-y ending I guess? Sad fic (sorry guys)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm sorry about the late update. Life's been kinda crazy and I'm trying to figure out how to schedule updates in.  
> Please request! I'm still taking prompts and character requests so there may be a slight delay but it WILL be written.  
> Fact about me: I really enjoy editing. A lot.
> 
> Stay Beautiful!

You were born with the power to change forms at will. In a different universe this would be amazing, but when your powers manifested and you shifted forms for the first time, your eyes matched, becoming a pair instead of the mismatched guide to finding your soulmate. Your parents shrieked, called you a freak and threw you out onto the street, never telling you about how soulmates worked. Without the love and care you needed as a child, you had to figure things out on your own. You never figured out how to get back to your original form, and you never knew your natural eye color. The problem was that you couldn’t change our eye color. No matter what shape you were in you had bright blue eyes. You later learned that those two must be your soulmate’s color.

 You tried to stay on the down low while traveling. You followed news but never staying in the same place. When you heard about the avengers, a new team being gathered to save the world, and you instantly knew you wanted to join. You journeyed across the country to find the Avenger’s headquarters. On your way to the tower New York was attacked by robots. You hijacked on and used its body as a hover board, traveling the rest of the way to the Avenger’s tower by air robot. Tony Stark almost had a heart attack when you crashed through his window and demanded to be let on the team.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one realized you were shapeshifter until you started officially pranking before the team left to investigate a Hydra base. You impersonated multiple famous people and Clint, which was great fun until Clint walked in. You tried to flee, stuttering wildly as you scrambled towards an exit. Clint caught you fist, and your features morphed back into your own and you looked at the ground with shame. “Sorry” you had muttered, embarrassed of your mutation and the trouble you made.  Clint, after startling a bit, had decided to accept you officially as one of the Avenger’s family, showing the others that you weren’t just the run-of-the-mill human. With the team knowing your specialty, they helped you flourish, taking time to train with you until you imitate almost any other human, and even some animals.

You were happy that no one asked about your soulmate, even if it was just because no one cared. You tried not to think about whoever they were, because every time you did you couldn’t help but wonder about the science of it. Did you have a soulmate? What is a soulmate exactly? Would your soulmate never recognize you? Would you ever know your original eye color? Once you considered asking Clint, but every time you worked up the courage, the words caught in your throat, and you would turn into Tony to avoid questions. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were thrilled to be on a mission, the team finally deciding to go to the Hydra base. You were sent in first, shifting into a Hydra soldier and slipping into the building unnoticed. The team talked to you until they were sabotaged. You heard snippets of conversations and you ditched your disguise, shedding the guard uniform for a more natural look. For some reason, your piercing blue eyes didn’t change to the color you wanted. Despite your slight nervousness at your power glitch, you continued on your mission with no struggle. You reached the tech room, beginning to download files onto the drive when abruptly, the computer shuts down. In fact, all the computers in the room shut down. You scowl angrily at the room when a man appears in front of you. He cocks his head at you and smirks.

“You didn’t see that coming?” You watch his eyes shift into two identical blue ones. You scrunch your eyebrows together.

“Your eyes are both blue now.” You blurt out bluntly, watching his face as he slowly glares at you.

“Not funny.” He mutters, and you hold out your hands in mock surrender and transform into him.

“No really! They did I swear. See?” You say gesturing to his eyes. His face brightens as he stares at you. You think you could hear him murmur incredible before he turns and vanishes, leaving you behind, dazed and astonished.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night you work up the courage to ask Clint what your encounter with the man meant. You posed the question during dinner, passing it off as a casual concern. Clint turned to you and gaped, then shook his head and walked out of the room. You looked worriedly at Natasha, Steve and Bruce, but they followed Clint.

“What did I say?” You murmur, turning to Tony, who grabs a bottle of whiskey.

“Nothing kiddo. Those guys just have some demons in their past.” Through three glasses of whiskey, Tony explained soulmates to you, and explained that the man was your soulmate. He didn’t explain why the man left or why there were no apparent signs of love or even acknowledgement in his features. You nodded and wished you could’ve learned about this another way.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your soulmate’s name is Pietro and he adores you. However, you had no idea. Since he joined the team, rebelling against Ultron with his sister, he had been attempting to get closer to you. Though you enjoyed his company more than most (more than almost anyone else, actually) you didn't think the two of you were anything more than friendly. The arrogant hero loved to tease you, fluffing your hair or jump-scaring you around the tower. The two of you would talk for hours about mutations, pushing each other to be better and better. The only thing that stopped your friendship from developing to something more was the soulmate issue.

The two of you fought together in the final battle. You stuck with Clint, adapting to conditions with ease, transforming to the environment around you when Clint yelled. He cradled a small boy underneath him as a sniper machine aimed to fire. Your feet move, traveling across the ground, your arms pumping wildly as you threw yourself forward, arms outstretched, body transforming into someone you thought was brave. Which is why Clint saw Pietro’s body fall to the ground bleeding. The real speedster flitted to your side as you bled out, his face contorted with agony as your body transformed back to your original form.

“Hey Piet?” You ask, trying not to pass out in pain as you reach up to delicately stroke the speedster’s face. “Is Clint okay?” A chocked sob rips out of his throat. He looks over to Clint, who comes over to you and the speedster.

“It’s okay Y/N. You saved us.” Clint says gently, brushing your hair back.

 “What colors are my eyes?” You ask, the world getting blurry around you.

“They’re a beautiful…” You never hear the end of the sentence.


	17. Threads That Bind Us (Charles/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: Winter_Witch 
> 
> Can you do a charles x reader where he finds his soul mate is a mutant as well? Maybe on Erik's team?
> 
> Red string of fate AU!  
> Hurt/comfort (or angst with a happy ending) Hope you enjoy! Feel free to comment again if this wasn't what you wanted (I can make a fluffier Charles/Reader if required ;). Or if you want another one-shot :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry about the late update. I'll try to be better about it.  
> 200 kudos! I love all of you guys! Thanks for reading ;)  
> I accept requests! And Prompts! So yeah do that <3  
> News: I will write a non-reader insert ship if so desired as a gift fic so lmk if you want one- if I get a few comments about it we can talk about the ships :) 
> 
> Stay Beautiful!

You were born with a small mutation, the simple power of seeing the string of fate. Though it wasn’t a “true” mutation it made you very powerful, able to know who to take hostage and if you got very desperate, you could break the threads. You often pretended you were human, blending in with humans and mutants alike without trouble, but once in a while someone will notice you staring at what seems to be nothing and will react. One particularly horrible time a human tried to burn you because they realized you were a mutant.  
Joining the brotherhood gave you a family, a safe haven, a best friend. You thought you loved Erik for a while, despite the lack of thread between the two of you. His charisma and passion appealed to you, leading you down pathways filled with fighting and mutant pride and glory. Then there was Sabretooth, the rugged beastly man who had joined your small band as the muscle. Mystique, the gorgeous blue shapeshifter with the gymnastics and combat skills to take down an army. Toad, the annoying yet effective street fighter, Blob, a massive force of strength and mass that could stop anyone. You loved them all. The problem was, you and Erik didn’t really see eye-to-eye. Your friend didn’t care about human life at all- instead choosing to be anti-human, uncaring about who dies and lives.  
It never really bothered you, the subtle urges for you to embrace your power, prove your worth. You ignored it- instead trying to prove your worth by proving your friendship, taking care of everyone. If anyone got hurt you would treat them, and you would help at rallies. You stood loyally behind the brotherhood, fiercely scowling at the humans, even if you didn’t want to.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They pushed you over the edge, the newer recruits jabbing at you, commenting on your weakness and telling you to prove yourself. You looked over to Erik desperately, not wanting to ruin someone by changing fate so suddenly, by killing a chance at life so fast. He signaled for you to do something, pushing you forward towards a crowd, saying they wouldn’t take you back if you didn’t embrace your power. So you did it- you reached over and snatched at a thread and you pulled it and pulled it until you felt it break in your hands.  
“There.” You tell Erik, feeling strangely emotionless and hollow. “I did it.” You held your own broken string in your hand and turned back around. “I want to go home now.” The stoic man nods at you and opens his arms invitingly, but you see no appeal.  
Brushing past the team and into the hideout you fold up on the couch and stare blankly at the red string the team drags around. You touch your stubbed string and wonder why you feel so dull. Shouldn’t it be agonizing? Or did your soulmate take all of the pain when the two of you split? Pyro approaches you, calls you weak for snapping your own string instead of someone else’s By the time Mystique gets in the room you are screaming over Pyro, both your hands on his wrist, clawing at his string as he howled in pain. When she looks towards you, you stare back defiantly.  
“Y/N. Let go.” She says softly.  
“No. I have nothing left.” You look at her. “I have nothing left.” And you stare at her wrist. “I want to talk to Magneto.” Mystique flinches, and you grin without humor, brushing by your friend and into Erik’s office of sorts. He stands still, listening to seemingly nothing, his helmet placed on the table beside him. He turns to you, cocks his head to the side.  
“No.” he says firmly. “I know nothing of the sort Charles.” And then he puts his helmet over your head. “Get out of my head Charles. I’ve told you everything.” He waits patiently, leading you into the other room, still wearing the helmet. Smiling grimly he looks out at the brotherhood. “I believe we just gained an advantage, and we are going to make a deal.” You scowl, yanking off his helmet and shoving it back at him.  
“What are we going to do?” You ask, standing tall.  
“We’re going to visit an old friend of mine” Erik says.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Charles Xavier’s thread was broken as well. His eyes hardened and weathered by experience, aging him by years. He looks up at you, then back at Erik, narrowing his eyes.  
“I see,” he says, looking carefully at you for a moment. You stare back, the blue of his eyes captivating you. He winks for a second. “What does the brotherhood want with me?” He says more defensively, reaching out with his telepathy to sense a threat. Erik looks at him knowingly.  
“Why-how did your thread break?” You blurt out, tucking your own thread between your fingers. Xavier’s eyes widen, looking at you differently.  
“So this is…” Erik nods. “Why would you hide that Erik?” Your friend sighs.  
“We thought that Y/N could be an asset. However, the moral code is strong with this one.” He nodded at you. “The brotherhood thinks that maybe… You could take care of Y/N better.” You wheeled around.  
“Erik! What the Hell?” Your friend stares at you grimly. “Just because I broke my own string doesn’t mean you can just ditch-”  
Charles freezes. “When?” He asks, cutting you off. Erik scowls slightly.  
“Three weeks ago.” You grimace. “What about yours?”  
“Three weeks ago, he breathes out. “I thought you died. I thought you -Erik hid you from me.” He reaches out shakily, and you touch his hand, taking his string and tapping it to yours, tying the ends together. You can feel again, happiness and color and elation all combining. Your soulmate stares back at you, his eyes nearly glowing with joy.  
You look back at him, your hands shaking slightly, your eyes tearing up as you gasp out a quiet “I thought I ruined this.” Charles murmurs that everything’s okay and you let yourself relax.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I want to stay with the brotherhood.” You tell the mansion full of children. “That does not mean I will not visit, that does not mean I will not help train.” You glance over to Charles and add a quick “that does not mean I don’t love you all. But I miss my family. And they are as much of family as you are." You peck Charles on the lips, wrapping your arms around your soulmate, before breaking apart and waving to the students. “See you guys around!”


	18. Transform (She-Hulk/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Jack
> 
> Jenn and reader are soulmates but she doesn't realize it until after she becomes she-hulk. Also: foot massages!  
> (This summary was incredibly condensed XD )  
> First words AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Send me prompts and requests and stuff!  
> I know I've been awful about updates. I'm working on adding it to my schedule, promise.  
> Fun fact about me: Spidey was the first Marvel character I learned about.
> 
> Stay Beautiful!

Your best friend Jenn was always confused about her soulmate's words: _I recognized you by your eyes. They're still the same beautiful emerald green eyes._ She would always tell you silly things, stories and jokes she had made up. But her favorite thing to talk about were her words-and she talked about them _a lot_. “Why would I change my eyes? I’ve always liked my eyes.” She wondered out loud as she laid her hand on your shoulder. Tonight was movie night, and the two of you were indulging yourselves by watching The Princess Bride again. This was your favorite thing to do with Jen the two of you dubbed it “movies and chill” though neither of you really watched the movie- both of you would rather talk… Or in Jenn’s case get a foot massage.

According to Jenn, you gave the best foot massages in the world. Which was good because you always had time to give her a foot massage…and had like a psychic ability to tell when she needed one (which was usually before a major case or if she was feeling down). When she was upset you’d show up, toting around an “emergency take care of Jen” bag consisting of cookies, cheesy movies from the early 2000s and late 1990s, and your masseuse stuff. Her stress would just melt away as soon as you touched her feet. It was one of the main things she loved about you.

“So how’ve you been?” You’d tease her, knowing perfectly well what she would say. “Met anyone recently?” You’d say, laughing as she glared playfully at you, knowing she would answer no to your question.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

You never learned about your best friend’s transformation into the She-Hulk. You had been traveling, flying all over the country for work ideas, (you wanted to run a business) and didn’t check the news. Eventually you did find out because when you came back to New York, a giant green woman was terrorizing the airport you were at. The woman turned, approaching you slowly and you breathe out an inaudible “Jenn,” before rushing forward and wrapping your arms around her.

“I’m a monster Y/N!” Your best friend says “How'd you know it was me if you missed” she gestures to herself “all of this?"

You look at her and without missing a beat say, "I recognized you by your eyes. They're still the same beautiful emerald green eyes."

Jenn puts her hand to her mouth and has tears in her eyes before she starts crying.

"Jenn? I’m so sorry- I didn’t mean it as a bad thing don’t cry.”  Before you can continue Jenn grabs you and pulls you into a kiss. You melt into it and wrap your arms around her.

When they break Jenn whispers, "You said my words. I've waited so long to hear you say my words." She hugs you so tightly you can feel your back crack in multiple places, but you don't say anything.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So what happened to you?” You ask, curious. Jenn stares at you with confusion. Since the two of you got out of the airport, you’ve gone back to your apartment to give her a foot massage.

“Don’t you know? I was on the news a few weeks ago" says Jenn, "It was a really big thing."

"I can see that" You gesture toward her in her she hulk form, "You've grown.” You tease, winking friendlily at her.

The two of you talk about things for a while, but eventually the soulmate issue comes up.  Jenn asks you what your words were, and why you didn’t react in the airport. “You said my words the first time we met" You say, shrugging before you grinned at her happily. Peeling back your shirtsleeve so she can see the dark green words on your shoulder that read _be quiet, you’re distracting me from studying_ you looked away _._ “I didn’t think the words were reciprocated, so I was happy to just be your friend. Anyway, tell me about what I missed!”

 She proceeds to tell you all about her transformation. (Although there are points were she is enjoying the foot massage too much to continue). You were shocked to hear her story, but managed to keep your reactions to a minimum.

"I've missed this," You say, looking up at your best friend and soulmate affectionately. "Your feet are so beautiful.

 Jenn blushes, her cheeks turning bright red as groans in delight and says, "I've missed your massages so much."

You stop and Jenn gets a little annoyed until she looks at you. " Jenn smiles and sits up and closes the gap and kisses you. She rests her forehead on his and whispers, "I love you."

You look her in the eye and whisper, "I love you too."

Jenn pecks your lips again, "Good. Now get back to my feet." She says, settling back down on the couch and waving her feet demonstratively.

You laugh at your best friend’s bossiness "Yes Ma'am."

By the time she finished telling you about what other news you had missed, your hands were aching and her feet were baby soft.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later you were browsing online when you saw a video that was taken inside of Jenn’s house. In the picture the two of you were making “soulmate puppy dog eyes” at each other while your hands are wrapped around her giant ankle. The picture was posted by Scott Lang. Underneath it was captioned “relationship goals” with countless avengers commenting on how absolutely adorable you two looked and how utterly perfect you were together.

 


	19. Flashbacks (Erik/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: Her  
> Can you do a fic where Reader and Erik are married and flashback to when they first meet?  
> Yes!!! I love Erik so this was great! This prompt got buried and I apologize for lateness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry about the slow updates, they should speed up again when sports end in two weeks so hang in there!  
> Send me prompts and requests and stuff: I don't care how vague/specific!!  
> Ry: Your one-shot is next to be released! It should be out before Friday! No angst-promise!
> 
> Stay beautiful!

Your soulmate was crazy in the best way. His scruffy demeanor, shark smile, and loud views on the world made him a force to be reckoned with.  Even now, the two of you curled up together on the couch just talking about things, about your lives. You look up at your husband, sighing as he flipped the TV channel from The Arrow to Agents of Shield. He chuckles when you twist your head up, glaring at him while halfheartedly reaching for the remote he was waving just out of your grasp.

“Come on Erik! I want to see what’s going to happen to Oliver!” You whine, pushing against his chest in protest. He smirks deviously and floats the remote around your head, laughing when you give up and slouch against him. You turn, leaning in and pressing your lips to his. The remote fell to the couch with a nearly inaudible thud and you grabbed it, breaking apart from Erik and changing the channel with a victorious cheer. Your husband didn’t make a move to stop you: he knows when he is defeated. You cuddle back into the side and relish in the warmth while Oliver and Felicity’s sexual tension grows. You look up at Erik, and when he looks down at you, you grin.

“Do you remember when we first met?” You ask, ignoring the TV.  
“Do you mean when you tried to kill me?” He responds, raising an eyebrow at the line of thought.

“It wasn’t that bad you crybaby!” You say, poking his arm petulantly.

“Maybe you just don’t remember it correctly!” He turns, facing you, fully involved in your discussion.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As a youth, you dared to mess with any force. In your young adult years (and even now) you were reckless and wild. A free spirit who wielded forces beyond anyone’s control, you had always strived for the impossible. Your mutation festered and emerged later in life, and when it did you were, so to speak, Cerebro. Not only could you enhance others mutations, but you could see who was a mutant verses a human, and what power the mutant had. Your best friends at the time were Havok and Kitty Prior, two of the spunkiest, most badass mutants around.

You met Charles before Erik, and as highly as the professor spoke of the mysterious man, it didn’t change his reputation in your mind. As Charles helped train you, and hone your skills to help the eam and yourself, you thought of how you could use it to help Charles himself. You wanted Erik to pay for his poor decisions and stubborn nature, and got close to interaction with him multiple times on the field, though you never met the man.

You were more than willing to wat though; patience was a virtue of yours, made from years of waiting to meet your soulmate so you could finally see the color of their eyes- the color of the sky and the sea that other people called _blue_. So you would wait to have your brutal revenge on Erik Lehnsherr.

In between training and missions, you hung out with Havok and Kitty, you would occasionally have destruction sessions, where you and Havoc and Kitty would see how far you could push your powers. It turns out that you with Havok could probably fuel enough destruction to blow up the sun, and Kitty could probably become a living ghost. You could probably destroy either of them from the inside out- not that you ever would.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When you finally met the infamous Erik you were on a mission to save humans, when you felt one of the strongest mutations you had ever sensed walk into the room. Even if there wasn’t a gun suddenly pressed against your head you would’ve known. You grasped at the mutation, the buzz of metal thrumming through your-his veins. And you amped it up to an overwhelming level- like a speaker going from one to twenty. All the metal in the room shook, the gun dropped, Erik screamed and dropped to his knees, and you turned around; victorious.

“Why do you _deserve_ to live?” You wondered out loud, turning down the extremity of his power until it was only manageable to speak. He looked up, and all of the sudden the room was much brighter, and he choked out a laugh as he stared at you, his eyes sparkling with some kind of… joy? You can’t do anything but stare, partly in disgust and partly in awe. This was your soulmate? “But we were gonna be arch nemeses or something.” You say in distraught, only to hear a low, growly tone chuckle behind you, getting louder and louder until the sound echoed around the room and when you looked up Erik was bent over, nearly crippled from laughter. “Don’t you dare laugh at me Erik. I’m tough… And…”

It was too late, the moment lost in your soulmate’s humor and your indignation. Seconds later Kitty burst into the room with Mystique on her heels.

“What happened?” Your best friend asked, glaring at Erik while Mystique looked at you in amazement.

“She… We’re… Not a threat my dear don’t worry.” He stammered out, managing to compose himself, standing up straight with minimal effort. “And you… We, my darling, have a _lot_ to talk about.” He said, making direct eye contact with you before walking out the doors with Mystique.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“See? I wasn’t trying to kill you!” You say, nudging Erik’s shoulder gently. “I definitely meant no harm…”

Erik gawked, and you grinned; your soulmate wasn’t much of an expressive person, but he learned to let his guard down around you.

“No harm? I didn’t use my powers for the next three days because of that experience!” He said accusingly.

“Woah. A whole three days? That’s almost a whole entire week, which is basically a month.” You tease him. He crosses his arms in mock-defense. “Come on! Don’t act as if I hurt you deeper than your pride!” As he shrugged and put his arm back around you, you couldn’t help but smile. “Stop being such a baby and watch the show already.”


	20. I'm Not Jane (Darcy/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Ry!  
> Hello hello I have another request  
> Can you do a Darcy/Reader one where reader is an Asgardian on Loki's side who kidnaps Darce, thinking that she's Jane, and basically has the worst week of her life? When she finds out that she's not Jane, she and Darcy go up to Loki and steal his scepter and helmet and stuff
> 
> Here it is! Angst free and everything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I love requests and prompts and everything so hit me up! ;)  
> Almost 300 kudos!!! Love you all!!!  
> Poll: Out of curiosity what age range are you guys? (Child, teen, young adult, adult?)   
> or if that's too personal how many fanboys are loitering? (Hi btw)  
> Stay beautiful!

You had been born and raised in Asguard. Your whole life was based on the bright and cultured land, and its knowledge of battle. You best friend ever was Prince Loki- the two of you had a penchant for mischief and loved to harass his brother Thor. You had declared yourself as his bodyguard early in life, and hadn’t left his side since. The only thing in your life that couldn’t be explained by the scriptures in Asguard were the odd tattoos you and Thor had. They didn’t match, bit they were awfully similar. His was a cylindrical object with bubbles around it. Yours was an odd metal object with a black screen and a thin, wiry line coming out of it.

Of course, your tattoo began to make sense when you went with Loki to Midgard. He explained to you that the two of you need to find Thor’s love, Jane Foster the scientist. She had dark brown hair and light skin. You nodded seriously to Loki, heading out to complete his request.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane Foster was the most trouble you have ever had to deal with. She fought you tooth and nail, and shocked you with this crazy lightning box, almost like Thor’s Hammer, and when you finally knocked her out with a blow to her head you were grateful.

Going through the Midgardian’s pockets was weird. You thought she would have files, technology to help Midgard advance as a realm. Instead she had a small item that was tattooed into your skin. You held it up to the light, trying to see it better when the woman beside you stirred. Jane Foster sat up, shook her head, groaned angrily, and glared at you.

“Where the hell am I? Give me back my iPod!” she shouted, snatching the object at of your hands with as much force as possible.

“I do not understand. Loki said you would be… calmer.” You muttered, cradling your hand and looking at the fierce warrior beside you. “I was told that you were not a warrior” you add, narrowing your eyes at her.

“Well Loki sucks.” Jane deadpans “And he doesn’t know anything about me.” Your confusion settles upon you like a dense fog.

“I do not understand what you mean by sucks. His brother Thor knows you very well, and will come for you.” You say, trying to clear up the situation. Jane just growls and places black things in her ears.

“Whatever. You’re going to regret this.”  She snarled.

Regret this? You already did. Not to mention that Jane was absolutely awful (and completely your type as you were learning). You couldn’t understand why Prince Thor would be interested in such a vicious, fiery woman when Sif was already like this.

It had been a week, and you were finally journeying back to see Loki in a Midgardian vehicle. Jane called it a good old fashioned piece of shit pickup, but the words meant nothing to you so you ignored her.

“Are we there yet?” Jan whined, poking your arm. “Are we? Are we? Are we?” She held still for a few moments, then… “I have to pee. And I’m hungry, and thirsty. Let’s go to McDonalds. Kidding! That’s the worst. Ohhhh but Chipotle doesn’t sound bad at all. Let’s go there. Let’s go let’s go let’s-“

“Shut up!” You screamed, banging your hand on the wheel, causing it to issue a loud, grating sound.

“…” She stayed silent, and then “Are we there yet?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When you reached Loki, you wanted to collapse. You looked at him and desperately the shoved the woman forward.

“Jane Foster, Prince Loki. Just as you asked.” His face stayed solemn and no flash of recognition flickered over his cold eyes.

“Dude. Hold up. I’m Jane’s intern. My name is Darcy.” Jane-Darcy said irritably. You felt like screaming but kept your face impassive.

“She still has relations to Thor, sir. We should keep her here.” You said, unwilling to return the badass girl to her home just yet. “We can still use her.”

Loki raised an eyebrow, but nodded. “She’s your responsibility then.” He said, looking into your eyes with slight curiosity.

You and Darcy became roommates, spending time getting to know each other’s thoughts on life and the other realm’s culture. You were especially interested in the concept of the mates of the soul, and music.

“I’m bored.” Whined Darcy, stretching out on the bed and looking at her iPod longingly. You hated to admit it but you were bored too.

And just like that, you had an idea.

“Loki, I do not think Price Thor is coming to get Darcy. I think we should use her to capture Jane.” You say, standing straight and putting gusto in your voice to attract attention. You gesture as you explain your decoy plan to your friend, while behind him, a dark haired girl slips on a heavy golden helmet and grabs the thick staff.

“I am your leader” She says with mock seriousness, waving the staff around dramatically. “Bow down bitches!”

Loki whirls around, nearly snarling, and you sprint back to your room, Darcy following quickly behind you, throwing the staff and the helmet at Loki as she fled to your room.

You slammed the door when she slipped in, laughing at the panicked expression on her face.

“That was a marvelous prank mortal.” You grinned at her and she ginned back. Then, feeling spontaneous and bold, you pulled up your shirt.

“What the hell are you doing?” Darcy said, “Wait… Is that a soul mark? I have that soul mark.” She pulled her shirt up too. On her ribcage was a tattoo of a iPod. “Holy crap!”

You smiled at her. “I am pleased to be your mate of souls Darcy.” You said, embracing her.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure you are. I am too. We definitely need you to be caught up on modern English though. No Soulmate of mine is going to speak like we’re still in Victorian Era England.”

 

 


End file.
